In time
by Amber 90210
Summary: “You’re such an asshole.” He looked at me cocking an eyebrow. “You treated the one true friend you had like trash in exchange for being the cool guy. You would never know who your real friends are." A/H Normal Bella and famous Edward stuck in a elevator.
1. In time

**Bpov: **

"Hells Bells, promise me we will be friends for ever?" Edward asked as I placed the white daisy he picked for me behind my ear.

"Forever is a long time Edward." I teased him.

"I know how long forever is Bella, which is why I asked if you would be my friend for that long?"

I smiled at him, "Of course I will, now come on I want to go watch Spongebob." He took my small hand into his and we walked to my house, for a five year old life was pretty amazing.

………**.5 years later……….**

"Ok here we go Bella, one, two, three." Edward suddenly let go of the seat and I focused on keeping the bicycle upright. "That's it Bella just keep stepping on those pedals!" Edward yelled behind me.

"Edward I'm doing it….I'm doing it." I shouted back with joy, looking back to where he was running after me. Unfortunately I didn't look where I was driving and drove straight into a pothole. I went flying over the handle bars.

"Bella!" Edward screamed in shock and was at my side before I could even figure out if I was injured. "You okay?" He asked as I sat up.

"Yeah, I just scraped my elbow." I lifted it up so he could see the small scrape at my arm. He took out his handkerchief and wiped the debris from the wound before quickly kissing it.

"My mother says love can heel almost anything."

I smiled, "Did you see… I was doing it; I finally rode a bike all on my own." I asked excitedly and he nodded smiling.

"Yeah I did then I saw you almost breaking your neck to. Hells Bells, how are we supposed to stay friends forever if you go kill yourself?"

………**.5 years later……….**

"Jasper said that Rosalie wants to go to the Spring Formal with me. Can you believe it Bells? The most beautiful girl in school wants to go with me. You don't mind, do you Bells?" Edward asked falling back onto my bed, arms crossed behind his head. He stared into space, probably dreaming about dancing with Rosalie.

"Of course not Edward, we said we would only go together if we couldn't find anyone else." I said calmly, he didn't notice the slight tremble of my lip.

"Great but you have to come; you can ask Jacob to come with you." Edward suggested changing his pose so that he was no laying on his stomach facing me where I was sitting on the floor doing our Biology task.

"Yeah Jacob, whatever am I going to talk to him about." I said more to the floor than to Edward, afraid he might see how hurt I was.

"Hells Bells, Jacob isn't so bad. His acne is almost better and both of you love animals. You'll have loads to talk about." But Jacob isn't you and I can't compare to Rosalie. I thought to myself.

"But he can't dance." I pointed out just to say something.

"Then I will dance with you, friends forever right?" He said ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, friends….forever."

………**.3 years later……….**

"Edward your loser friend is coming this way." I heard Emmett say as I approached Edward where he was talking to his new found friends. I never had much patience for the football jocks who Edward now so proudly called his friends. Emmett for example was sleeping with Tanya behind Edward's back.

"What do you want Isabella?" Edward asked rudely. He always acted like this with his new friends, treating me like trash in front of them but when he wanted help with his homework he always came running to me.

"Mr. Kolinsky said that you'd better remember to hand in your essay tomorrow or you are going to fail your class." I turned and walked away from him.

"Look at what she is wearing, total geek. I can't believe that you are actually friends with that freak Edward." I heard Tanya say as I walked away.

"I need her for homework, being friends with me is the highlight of her life." Edward replied and his friends laughed. Tears began to pool in my eyes. "Hey Isabella wait up." He called but I just kept on walking. "Bella, stop for a minute." He caught my elbow forcing me to a stop.

"Leave me alone Edward, go back to your new friends." I said and he smiled softly.

"Hells Bells, you know I didn't mean anything by what I said. Those losers just don't know you like I do." He said giving me my favorite crooked smile, for the first time my hart didn't start beating frantically.

"Do you even know yourself Edward?" I asked and he frowned a little.

"Of course I do, know look would you please write this essay for me, I could get kicked out of the football team if I fail this class." He said making his puppy dog pout.

"Screw you and your essay Edward, I'm done being used. Ask your new friends to write it for you." I stormed of.

"Whatever happened to being friends for life?" He shouted behind me.

"Yes Edward, what happened to being friends for life?"

………**.10 years later……….**

"Now in more interesting news, Oscar winning actor Edward Cullen is in Chicago. Yes folks you heard me correctly. Local star Edward Cullen returns to his hometown, he is working on a new movie and will be here for at least three months. Apparently he and his new girlfriend…" I turned of the Radio not wanting to hear anymore about Edward Cullen the movie star. I grabbed the shoulder strap of my bag and climbed out of my rusted Chevy truck. I sprinted through the rain and into the office building across the street. Removing my wet hair from my face I walked to the red haired secretary.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" She asked friendly.

"Well…" I looked at her nametag. "Victoria, I have an appointment with James." I said and she quickly looked in the appointment book in front of her.

"Oh Miss. Swan. Right on time, his office is on the third floor. Tell his assistant a Mrs. Alice Brandon that you are Mr. James's ten-o-clock." I nodded and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button and waited patiently for it to arrive. I turned and looked at the smiling secretary just as the elevator arrived with a ping. The doors slid open and I shuffled into the small mirrored cubicle. Just before the doors could close, a shoe jammed the door forcing the doors to slide back open.

My breathing stopped, a tall bronze haired man stepped into the cubicle with me. He didn't press a floor number so that meant he had to go to the third floor as well. I forced myself to breath; he was a lot taller than I remembered. He still had that strange bronze hair, vivid green eyes, straight nose and a hint of that crooked smile on his face. Childhood memories flashed before my eyes but they were shattered by the next words streaming out of his mouth. "I hate sharing fucking elevators."

He glared at me as if I was a peace of dirt before looking away from me, ignoring me totally. "Well then next time I suggest you take the stairs." I said sarcastically and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"No one has ever talked to me like that before." He said leaning against the back wall so that he could examine me further.

"Well lucky for me then that my name isn't 'no one'."

He chuckled, "And what is your name?" He asked, he didn't remember me. Edward had no clue to who I was. I felt hurt, did I really mean that little to him. I ignored him, whishing this elevator would just arrive on the third floor. How could he not recognize me, it's only been five years. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" He asked suddenly, a small frown between his eyes.

"More like another life time." I said when the lights in the elevator suddenly went out, metal protesting against metal sounds came from the floor and the elevator stopped suddenly and both Edward and I fell to the ground.

"What the fuck….Get the fuck of off me." Edward said as I tried to untangle my limbs from his.

"Yeah I intentionally stopped the elevator to touch you, idiot." I said standing up and began digging in my bag.

"What the fuck is going on?" Edward asked somewhere next to me, finally I found what I was looking for. I switched on the small torch I always kept in my bag and shown it on the ground. The strong light almost lit up the whole cubicle.

"My guess, the power went out and because it is a rather old building they don't have a generator as a back up." Edward glared at me and then at the torch in my hand.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I rolled my eyes; superstar here wasn't a bright one.

"It means we are stuck here until the power comes back on." He looked at me before plunging his hand in his jeans pocket taking out a Blackberry. He dialed a number.

"My phone is broken, fuck." I chuckled. "You think this shit is funny do you?" He asked as I sat down making myself comfortable on the floor.

"A little, you have a thousand dollar phone, a hundred dollar Armani suite and now apparently no brains. Your phone is not broken." I said and he gaped at me.

"Then what the fuck is wrong with it, Einstein?" I rolled my eyes and then very slowly as if talking to a four year old explained it to him.

"You grew up in this neighborhood Edward; you know there is no signal coverage here." He gaped at me.

"You know who I am?"

I shrugged, "Is there someone in this galaxy that doesn't know who you are?" He thought about it for a few seconds.

"But, you didn't scream, faint or go on like it's the end of the earth, like all the other fans do, when you saw me."

I snorted, "Just because I knew who you were doesn't mean I am a fan." His mouth opened and closed a few times, he sat down against the right wall so that he could face me.

"You're not a fan?" He asked amazed.

"O gee is it now the end of the world for you, there is actually a straight woman on this earth who isn't in love with Edward Cullen the Oscar wining star from Chicago?" I asked and he smiled.

"Wait you are not gay?" He asked and this time it was my turn to gape. "Strange I could have sworn that you were; I mean you didn't even look at me twice when I entered the elevator." He said that frown between his eyes again.

"Oh so every woman that can ignore you is gay now?" He shrugged, "You really are as bad as they say."

He shook his head, "Not everything you read in the tabloids is true."

I quirked an eyebrow, "So you don't party with another woman every night, spent millions every year on booze, drugs and bimbo's and never not once called your parents just to say hello?" I asked mockingly.

"Well, I'm a star and it helps a lot in the woman department and as for the booze and drugs….hang on how do you know I haven't been calling my parents?" He asked as he finally worked through the last part of my sentence.

"Esme and Carlisle were great parents to you; you shouldn't be treating them like this. You've been in Chicago for two weeks now and haven't even visited them yet." His mouth was doing that fish thing again.

"Well I have been….who are you? Why do you dislike me so much, most women would die to be in your shoes right now?" He said sounding very confused.

"Well having seen you with stomach flu, or after a hang over and with blood caked in your hair after a bar fight I tend to look past your outer perfection to the moron you are inside." He stared at me and I stared back, he looked away first.

"I knew you, didn't I? Before I became famous?" He asked sounding ashamed at the fact that he couldn't remember my name.

"The right word being 'knew', and actually you stopped knowing me before you became famous. He looked back at me then he smiled that crooked smile I use to love so much. My heart began beating faster.

"So you really don't have scrap books of my entire career in your house somewhere or pictures of me on your walls?" He asked sounding intrigued rather than confused.

"Do you have scrapbooks of me in your house or pictures of me on your walls?" I countered and he chuckled.

"No I guess I don't."

I shrugged, "Well then why would I have any of you?" He began messaging his temples.

"You're different." He said closing his eyes.

"You have a migraine, here…" I began digging in my bag again.

"How the fuck do you know I have a migraine, my managers don't even know when I have a fucking migraine." I finally found what I was looking for.

"You tend to message your temple when you have a migraine; you've been doing that since you were fifteen. Take two of these." I held a bottle of Advil towards him and a bottle of water.

"Thank you, please will you tell me who you are?"

I shook my head, "Let's see how long it takes for you to figure it out." Suddenly his stomach growled, "Hungry much?" I asked digging in my bag again.

"I overslept this morning, been out partying last night. If you're a star you tend to skip things like breakfast." I pulled out a lunchbox and pushed it towards him.

"It's not the gourmet meals you're used to but it's better than nothing." He picked up the box.

"What exactly do you have in that fucking bag?" He asked as he lifted the lid.

"Well I always come prepared, if things like this should ever happen." He lifted the sandwich I made and took a small bite.

"Fuck this is good, I love chicken mayo sandwiches. I knew this girl once; she made the best fucking chicken mayo sandwiches I have ever tasted." I looked up at him as he took another bite of the sandwich.

"Who was this girl?" I asked casually not wanting to let him think I was really interested in her.

"Elizabeth I think, we were really close when we were young children. We did all kinds of things together. Once I threw out a window in my neighbor's house and she took the blame for it. Her mother gave her one hell of a beating but she never turned on me." He became quiet as he lived in his past life again, yeah ironic isn't it? I take the beating of my life for him and he can't even remember my name.

"So what happened between you two?" he shrugged.

"In high school we kind of drifted apart. I was on the football field, the star quarterback. She was the president of the math club. We won the state finals two years in a row; I was like the golden boy." He took the last bite of the sandwich.

"And just to think, if the fielder haven't caught the ball you would have lost every game. If you ask me the quarterback get way too much glory, all he has to do is throw the ball. The quarterback has all the protection in the game courtesy of the blockers; it's the runners that have to do all the hard work." He looked at me all astonished again.

"I have never looked at it that way." Yeah that is not a surprise to me.

"I still don't get it, why couldn't you still be friends?" I asked and he sighed.

"Because, the Jocks don't mix with the geeks, it's just don't work that way." He stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So then you were the one that changed, the geek was good enough when it came to taking the blame for something but she wasn't worth the risk to loose your new found celebrity status over?" I stated simply.

"Exactly, she had her place and I had mine." He handed me the lunchbox.

"You're such an asshole." He looked at me cocking an eyebrow. "You treated the one true friend you had like trash in exchange for being the cool guy. You would never know who your real friends are, never again would you have someone who knew you for who you are and not for whom you were portraying to be and you would never have someone who would be willing to take the blame for something you did." Suddenly the light in the elevator came back on and it started moving again. I stood up taking the empty lunch box he held towards me.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I am an asshole. It's to late now in anyway. I don't know what happened to her" I glanced at him.

"She is standing next to you. Thanking her lucky stars she never ended up with the asshole you became. You might have had a better life with her; you might have had children and a family with friends that really cared about you as a person rather than how much money you had in your bank account. With her you might have had contact with you parents. And just for the record, my name is Isabella, not Elizabeth." Edward looked at me shocked and as he studied my face realization finally settled in his eyes.

"Hells Bells."

The door suddenly opened with a ping and a crowd of people stood in front of the elevator doors. "Edward, you're ok. Edward. Edward." I pushed through the crowd standing by as multiple people praised Edward for surviving for twenty minutes in an elevator with some stranger.

Forever is a very long time, in time friendship suffers, in time all wounds heel, in time you realize that friends forever only means until someone finds something better, in time you realize that people change, that best friends can become assholes and that in time you pity them instead of hate them.

Because….. Not having a real friend…..at all…… is worth pitying.

**A/n this is just a short one shot that wondered into my head and in time I actually wrote it down. **

**Feel free to leave a review if you'd like.**


	2. Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight! **

**Bpov: **I didn't look back at Edward as I walked to the nearest office and almost burst through the door, slamming it shut behind me. I slid down with my back against the door; I wound my arms around my legs and rested my chin on my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that if I opened them it would all just have been a dream. "Go away, go away, just go away." I mumbled over and over again, I could here all kinds of noises coming from outside the door.

"Edward what happened, Edward can I get you anything and Edward are you alright. Edward, Edward, Edward….." I'm so sick of people always fussing about Edward.

"Shut the fuck up, all of you!" I heard Edward scream. Everyone fell silent immediately, of course Edward just asks for something and his every wish is fulfilled.

"I'm not some fucking porcelain doll that will brake when someone isn't there to hold my fucking hand. Go make yourselves useful and disappear, Emmett I would like a private word with you." The noises grew quieter. Please Lord; don't let him find me in here.

"I can't go away, you see this is my office and I was here first." My eyes flew open, there sitting at a big mahogany desk was one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. He was olive skinned, he had long blonde hair that was tied neatly in a pony tail, his friendly blue eyes seemed to look into my soul and his perfect full lips was pulled back in a perfect white teeth displaying smile.

"I'm so sorry; I just had to escape the madness outside. I'll leave now."

He chuckled. "That's ok; you can stay if you want. Were you escaping the madness or just someone in particular? Or is there some ghost in here that I don't know of, please tell me so that I can call the Ghostbusters."

I began to blush; it was one of my many characteristics that I hated. "Actually a person, I never seem to be able to escape him." He stood up and walked over towards me.

"I can call security if you'd like."

I laughed, "I doubt you would want to put security on Edward Cullen."

His eyes went blank for a minute before he smiled at me. "Why not he's only a person, just because he is famous doesn't give him the right to force himself on woman." He held out his hand towards me and helped me to my feet, once I was up though he didn't let go of my hand.

"Oh, he wasn't forcing himself on me, he's just and asshole. An asshole I can't seem to escape. Pardon my French." He chuckled.

"Your excused, but next time I might just have to pull you across my lap." I blushed again and looked at my feet.

"I'm James by the way." I looked up, crap I ran into the office of the CEO.

"Bella Swan, I was supposed to see you for an interview." He brought my hand to hiss lips and kissed it softly.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Please make yourself comfortable." He swept his hand in the direction of the chairs in front of his desk and I sat down thankfully. He walked around his desk and sat down; he was still smiling at me. "Now let us get business out of the way." He began asking me questions about where I went to school, what University I graduated at and what experience I had as a lawyer. "Well Bella, is it possible that you can start Monday? Alice can show you the ropes and we can settle your contract and salary al on the same day." I breathed a sigh of relief, I really needed this job.

"Of course, thank you very much for giving me this opportunity." I said smiling widely, I was just that relieved.

"You're more than welcome." I stood up ready to leave. "You can use my private Elevator. That way you can avoid Mr. Cullen and be on your way without him even knowing that you left." He stood up and pressed a small button in the wall. Immediately the wall slid open revealing the private elevator.

"Wow, thank you for your kindness." I picked up my bag and entered the elevator.

"No need to thank me. See you next week Bella."

I smiled. "Until next week then." I pressed the only button in the lift and the doors closed silently. This elevator ride was incident free and the doors slid open revealing the front lobby to me. I quickly exited the building giving the secretary; Victoria was it, a wave. She obviously knew about the secret lift because she didn't look even a little bit surprised to see me.

I quickly ran over the street and got into my truck. Starting it quickly I turned up the heaters, I really hated the winter. Suddenly my phone rang. "Hello." I said answering it impatiently.

"Hells Bells, where did you disappear to?" My head jerked up in shock.

"Edward, where did you get this number?" I asked bewildered.

"I had to practically beg the secretary to give it to me." I rolled my eyes.

"Meaning, you swooned her and she did your every bidding." I said switching of my truck.

"What do you mean I swooned her?" He asked curiously.

"You know, flirted a little, make her feel good about herself and then when you dazzled her to your liking; you asked her something she normally would refuse you and she hands it to you on a platter."

He chuckled. "You don't think me being famous have anything to do with it? Just so that you know, it was a stick-it note, not a platter." Oh he thought he was so funny.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked checking to see if he maybe followed me out and was watching me from somewhere.

"Are friends not allowed to call you?" I grunted.

"Friends yes, unfortunately for you….you are not part of that group." Not finding him anywhere near the truck, I relaxed more.

"Fuck Bella, why must you always be so difficult?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know. Why are you such an asshole?" I countered.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I regret treating you like that. Why don't you join me for lunch and I make it up to you?" He asked coyly.

"I'm not hungry."

He sighed. "What about dinner then, you have too fucking eat sometime." His voice was straining with self control; he wasn't used to being said no to.

"Sorry, I already have plans with someone else." There was a loud thud on the other side followed by a lot of cursing.

"Why don't you blow of whoever it is that you have plans with and come have dinner with a real man." I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"If you see one let me know." I said insultingly.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are fucking pigheaded?" He asked irritated.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you are an asshole?" I fired back getting really annoyed.

"Don't call me that."

I snorted. "What, asshole? Ok does jackass sound better? Or maybe dickhead, yeah I'll think I'll call you dickhead from now on." I could hear him breathing heavily on the other side.

"You know a lot of woman would kill to have me ask them to dinner." Wow really, I feel so special right now.

"Then go ask those woman, why waste time on me if you can have them in anyway?" I asked and he was silent for a long time.

"They are not you Bella."

I chuckled. "No it's not that. You are lonely; you want someone that can actually talk to you about other stuff than the movies you starred in. You want someone that can go to dinner with you and actually eat something. Most of all you just don't want to accept the fact that I don't fall over my feet to do your every bidding." I breathed heavily after my long rant. Edward didn't say anything; I almost thought he hung up.

"How the fuck, do you do that?"

I frowned. "Do what?" I asked surprised.

"Know what the fuck I'm feeling. You haven't seen me in over ten years and then when we spent twenty minutes in an elevator…you read me like a fucking book." I shrugged and then remembered that he can't see it.

"Well you're not a very complicated book Edward. There are a lot of pictures in it and some connect the dots activities. You're not really that interesting Edward. You enjoy being famous so much; you didn't mind throwing away your friends and family. Now you have nothing and still you are too much of a dickhead to see it." Again there was a long silence on the other side of the phone.

"You haven't changed one bit, you still are just the same old Bella." He finally said and I could hear someone calling his name.

"I told you Edward, you were the one who changed. You let the popularity go to your head and all of a sudden your less popular friend wasn't important to you anymore. You disposed of me as you would yesterday's garbage. Now you're an unhappy, grumpy man that gets to have sex with someone else every night. Wow the price one must pay for fame. Rather unpopular, poor and happy than own everything in the world but not really have anything at all." I heard someone call his name again. "You better go; more important people are demanding your attention."

There was another thud noise. "Fuck them, I'm talking to you. How about dinner tomorrow night then, please Bella I just really want to see you again."

I sighed. "I can't, your mother invited me to dinner." I said matter-of-factly.

"You are going to eat dinner at my parent's house?" He asked surprised.

"I eat dinner there at least once a weak Edward. You can always join us tomorrow, I'm sure Esme and Carlisle won't mind seeing their prodigal son."

His response was almost immediate. "No, that is one dinner I'll rather miss."

I shook my head only to remember once again that he couldn't see me. "See I'm not that important to you. Goodbye Edward." I said hanging up the phone. I started the truck and drove of, turning up the Radio. After the fifth time Edward called back I switched of my phone. I drove slowly threw the streets of Chicago, partly because I wanted some time to think and partly because I liked driving. It calmed me, I could think better when I was driving and it was cheaper than seeing some psychologist.

I drove around for two hours, Edward was still a dickhead and I was nowhere near forgiving him. I frowned when I turned into my street, a silver Volvo was parked in front of my house. I wasn't expecting company, plus I didn't know anyone wealthy enough who owned a Volvo in the first place.

I turned into my driveway and glanced in the back mirror, the driver side door opened and non other than Edward Cullen himself steps out of the car. I sat there in my idling truck, considering hard if I should just run my truck into his car. I'm pretty sure my truck would come out on the other side unscathed, leaving behind the remains of his exotic car.

Taking a deep breath I switched of my truck before the temptation got to big. I climbed out of my truck and turned to face Edward. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" I asked beginning to walk towards the porch.

"I didn't dazzle anyone if that is what you mean. I simply looked in the phonebook, and I'm here to apologize."

I spun around on the steps. "I don't accept."

He glared at me. "Well, un accept it because I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

I glared back at him. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say, if you are not of my property in five minutes I'm calling the police." I stepped back from him as he stepped onto the first step of my porch stairs.

"You're driving me insane, do you know that. There was a time when I could sneak into your room at night and we talked for fucking ages. What happened to that?" He asked softly.

"You became a dickhead that's what happened to that."

He began breathing deeply. "I'm not going to stand and watch as you fucking walk out of my life again." He said forcing himself to speak calmly.

"Well no one is forcing you to watch, just get into your car and leave me alone. Go to…what's your latest girlfriend's name….uhm… Jane, right? Go to Jane she must be worried sick about you." He stepped on to another step.

"Jane understands I'm not her pet that she can play with. I want to talk to you, if you'll only let me."

I shook my head. "Well I'm done talking to you. What was it you said back then? 'Being friends with me is the highlight of her life' well I have news for you Edward. Being friends with me was the highlight of your life."

He glared at me, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

I sighed. "It means you're the one groveling before me to be my friend not the other way around."

He frowned. "I do not grovel, Edward Cullen does not fucking grovel."

I chuckled. "Well Edward Cullen is a dickhead and he certainly does grovel." I said and it caused another staring match.

"Well is it working?"

I frowned. "Is what working?"

He sighed defeated. "The groveling."

I smiled and shook my head. "Why not?" He asked impatiently.

"Well you're not very good at it." I said bluntly. He frowned before stepping on another step.

"What do I have to do to convince you that I'm really sorry, Bella?"

I took another step back. "Nothing Edward, friendship cannot be bought. It is built on trust and I just don't trust you anymore." I said and he thought for awhile.

"Ok I deserved that; let me prove to you that you can trust me. That I can be your friend, please Bella." He said almost pleadingly.

"Why should I, Edward?" I asked wondering why this was so important to him.

"I am sorry about the way I treated you and want to make things right." I shook my head.

"No, that's not it. There is something more to it. Something you are not telling me."

He frowned. "That is the only reason Bella." He said it just a tad to unconvincingly.

"I know you better than that Edward. You don't bother with something unless there is something in it for you. I just can't help but think that you want something more than just righting a wrong."

He slammed his hand on the railing, a list of profanities streamed from his mouth. "What the fuck do you want me to say Bella. Do you want me to tell you about how I don't have a friend I can talk to, really, really talk to? Someone I could trust with my deepest darkest secrets and not be afraid that they'll sell it for the highest bidding tabloid magazine. Someone I can call in the wee hours of the morning to come help me with my troubles. Someone I can be therefore when they needed someone to share their troubles with. Someone who I can have fun with without pretending to be something I'm not. Someone who with one look can cheer me up, who can take me home when I had to much to drink and who'll be there for me no matter what happens in my life. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Edward eyes was filled with sadness, he was lonely and just wanted what everyone else wanted. "Would it make you feel better if I forgave you Edward?" I asked softly. He nodded slowly. "Well then I forgive you for acting like a total dickhead since you turned sixteen." He laughed and I stared as his eyes lighted up with joy.

"Does this mean you'll let me in?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "No, just because I forgave you, does not mean I'm going to be that someone you want so much." His face was sullen once again.

"So we are still not friends?" He asked the frown back between his eyes.

"No Edward, we are not friends." He stepped onto the porch.

"Why don't you want to be my friend?" He asked his voice filled with unspoken pain.

"I've learned my lesson once Edward, fooled me once…shame on you. Fooled me twice….well I'm not going to be ashamed." I said and he looked away.

"Did I hurt you that much?" He asked finally looking back at me.

"Edward you were so blind back then. I had the biggest crush on you in high school, that year we said we'd go together to the ball. Rosalie asked you the day before the ball and I had to take Jacob as a last resort. Do you remember it?" He was deep in thought for awhile before he smiled.

"Yes I do, Rosalie and I slept together for the first time after the ball." I snorted.

"I'm sure that was the best ten seconds of your life." He looked at me all offended. "You asked for that, I'm trying to tell you how I felt and all you can remember was losing it to Rosalie Hale, who by the way is divorced with six children. All fathers unknowns." He looked shocked. "Yeah, anyway you unknowingly broke my heart that night. You got your first taste of popularity and I was forgotten after that. My heart was broken; I convinced myself that you would see the light and that you would come back to me. You never did, every time you ditched me to spend some time with your more favorable friends felt like a kick to my stomach. Now look were we are, you did come crawling back."

Edward stepped forward; there was only a meter between us. "I'm sorry Bella, if only you would have said something."

I shook my head. "I didn't like what you've become, what you are. That is why we cannot be friends Edward; I can not go through that pain again, when you ditch me again for somebody more important."

He sighed, "Bella I'm so sorry, please I want you back in my life. I don't expect anything in return, please Bella. Who knows maybe one day it could develop into something more." I opened my mouth when the door behind me was opened suddenly. Two arms slid around my waist and pulled me into a rugged chest.

"Hello love, I thought I heard your voice. How did the interview go?" I sighed as I leaned into the only strong pillar in my life.

"Great, I got the job." I turned to face Edward. "Edward you remember Jacob Black right?" Jacob kissed me in the neck before looking up at Edward as if he only now realized that we had company.

"Hello Edward, do you want to join us for dinner?" He asked friendly.

"No I better go, enjoy your evening." He turned on his heel and walked to his car, without even glancing back he got into his car and drove of with screeching tires.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jacob asked and I sighed turning in his embrace so that I could burry my face in his chest.

"No, Edward is a dickhead."

**A/n so this was supposed to be a one-shot….but since so many wonderful reviewers wanted another chapter I decided to oblige to their whishes. Thank you to each and every one of those reviewers.**

**Feel free to review, each review is thoroughly appreciated. **


	3. Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All praise the great Stephenie Meyer **

**Epov:**

………. **20 years ago** ……….

"Bells are you ok?" I asked when I spotted her small figure on the front porch. She was sobbing; her small shoulders shook as each new sob brought on a newly formed tremor. I sat down beside her and handed her the white handkerchief my mother always insisted that I should carry in my pocket.

"No I'm not, oh Edward Mr. Whiskers died today." She hugged my waist and buried her face in my chest. I rubbed her back just like I saw my father do to my mother when he comforted her. Mr. Whiskers was Bella's cat, I wasn't really fond of him but he was Bella's and his death saddened her. I didn't like it when Bella was sad.

"He was a great cat Bells and you gave him a nice home, let's give him a funeral. Just like the one they gave your Grandmother." Her sobbing stopped and she dried her eyes before blowing her nose. Then she looked up at me, the small smile on her face not quite reaching her eyes.

"Can I say a few words?" She asked and I nodded taking her hand pulling her to her feet. "You're truly are a great friend Edward." We walked around the corner of the house to the back yard.

"Hells Bells that is what being friends forever means, always being there for each other, through the hard times and the good times." She squeezed my hand and she smiled at me the tears long gone.

"But forever is a long time, what if you get bored of me?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I would never get bored of you Bella."

………**.. 13 years ago ……….**

"Rosalie, do you mind if I go dance with Bella? It's just that I promised her that I would dance with her and she looks so lonely." I asked her after the music, to the song we were dancing too, stopped playing.

"Why do you want to dance with her when you can dance with me?" She asked looking over where Bella sat staring of into space. I could tell that she was bored and Jacob was to busy talking to one of his friends to notice her absence from the conversation.

"Like I said Rose, I promised her and I like to keep my promises." Rose looked back at Bella and then shrugged.

"She is below us Edward, what kind of message would that send our friends?" I bit my lower lip to stop me from insulting her back.

"It's just a dance Rose, just tell 'your' friends that I pitied her and wanted to make her night something to remember." She looked at me with that I-still-don't-get-it-face and then shrugged.

"Ok I have to go fix my make-up, go dance with her but Edward just this one dance." I nodded and made my way over to Bella. She didn't even see me as I stopped next to her chair.

"Space cadet Swan, do you mind joining us on earth?" I asked making her jump a little. She looked at me surprised.

"Edward, why aren't you with Rosalie?" She asked looking around me to see if Rose was hiding behind me or something.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to dance with me." I asked holding my hand out towards her.

"Are you sure Rose won't mind?" She asked looking at my hand indecisively. I smiled at her and took her hand pulling her out of her seat.

"No she won't and Jacob won't even notice your gone, now come on." I placed my hand on her lower back and guided her to the dance floor. A slow song started playing and she looked at me nervously.

"You know I can't really dance." I shook my head stopping in the middle of the floor.

"It's all in the leading Bells; here put your arms around my neck like this." I raised her arms up and she gently locked them behind my neck. "Good then you step closer to me." I rested my hands on her waist and pulled her into me, she was so close that I could smell her strawberry scented hair, it made me momentarily light headed. "Now just try to relax and follow me." I started swaying to the music. At first she was rigid as she concentrated on not stomping my feet but as we reached the middle of the song she started to relax.

Her body molded to mine as she rested her head on my shoulder. One of my hands was playing with the tip of her long hair and the other was resting on her lower back. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" I asked and she pulled back from me a bit so that she could look at me.

"Thank you. I don't look as beautiful as Rosalie though." I twirled her and when she was back in my arms I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"No you don't Bells. You look even more beautiful than her, Jacob is lucky to be your date tonight. Charlie will have to load that gun of his to keep all the boys away from you." She rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She said and I wondered as I always had to way she was so blind when it came to seeing herself.

"Hells Bells, I would never lie to you. You just better tell Charlie not to shoot me. As your best friend I should always be allowed to come and see you." Some emotion played across her eyes before she regained control.

"You would never leave me would you Edward?" I smiled at her.

"Never, best friends forever." She thought for a second.

"Even if you got a girlfriend or if I got a boyfriend?" She asked softly and I rolled my eyes before leaning forward to place a small kiss on her forehead.

"Bella you are the most important person in my life, I would never leave you." She smiled happily and leaned her head back on my shoulder.

"Love you Edward." She whispered so softly, I could barely hear her over the loud music.

"I love you to Bells." I whispered back as the song ended, Rose made her way over and the little bubble we were isolated in came crashing down.

………**. 10 years ago ……….**

I walked up the stairs of the Swans front porch, I remembered briefly the summers Bella and I used to play hours on end on this very porch with no care in the world. This was our army base, the hospital, jail, igloo or whatever else we needed for what we played at the moment. Over there was where we sat when Mr. Whiskers died and there was where Bella fell, she tripped on the stairs and broke her arm. We had some good times on this porch, as I stopped in front of the door I took a big breath before knocking twice.

Usually I would walk straight in but I was not sure if I was welcome here today. Bella's mother Renee opened the door. "Edward my boy, how nice to see you. You've been scarce lately." She said smiling friendly.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Swan, I've just been busy with football and school. I was just wondering if maybe I could talk to Bella." I asked and she sighed.

"Bella said that if you came asking for her that we should tell you that she doesn't want to talk to you. She said something about not being important enough or you having more important friends now." I looked away ashamed. I could basically feel her eyes on me.

"It is all just a big misunderstanding; please…can I just talk to her." I looked up pleadingly and she deliberated for a few seconds.

"As long as you promise not too upset her." She looked at me sternly and I nodded.

"I promise." She stepped out of the way.

"She is in her room." Renee whispered as I walked past her, I thanked her and walked up the stairs to Bella's room. I swear I can walk in this house blindfolded and not trip over a thing in this house, I knew the layout better than my own house. I could still feel Renee's eyes on me as I knocked on Bella's door.

"Mom I said I didn't want to be disturbed, just give me one day of wallowing." I heard Bella's muffled voice coming from inside the room.

"Sorry to disturb your self-pitying Bells but I really need to talk to you." I said shoving my hands into my pockets to keep myself from opening the door.

"Edward what are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"Didn't I just say that I wanted to talk to you?" I asked and I could here noises from the other side of the door.

"About what, all I'm good for is doing your homework. My life is pathetic and I'm a loser, what more is there to say." I groaned resting my forehead on the door. It seemed that the door was the nearest I was going to get to her.

"How about sorry, I don't know what came over me to say things like that." There was a loud grunt from her room, the sound was near as if she was just standing behind the door.

"Your new friends came over you Edward." She said and I sighed.

"Look I didn't mean what I said and I'm sorry that I hurt you. Things at school is just complicated, our social groups are different and were not supposed to even look at each other never mind actually talking." She was quiet for a long time.

"Are you saying we can be friends just not at school?" She asked and I sighed in relief.

"Yes, we can be friends outside of school. Do things together like we always did." Suddenly the door was yanked open and a stinging sensation spread over my cheek. Bella stood in front of me; she was dressed in a white t-shirt and some sleeping trunks. Her hand was raised in front of her face and she was staring at it in amazement.

Finally realization dawned on me, Bella has just slapped me. Bella isn't a violent person; I must have said something terribly wrong. She turned her attention back at me; a harpy couldn't stare at someone like Bella was staring at me. I was just waiting to burst into flames or fall down dead.

"You have insulted me for the last time Edward Cullen." Uh oh she used my full name, she was really mad. "I will not be your friend outside of school were no one can see it. Your acting like you are ashamed of me, like being friends with me is like performing some public duty. You know what; I'm not the one that isn't good enough. You are not good enough to be my friend so just forget about me and go enjoy your life with your 'true' friends."

The door echoed as she slammed it shut in front of my face. The blood drained from my face. What have I done? "As you whish Bells, I won't bother you any more." I said softly and walked out of her house and out of her life

**. ………. Present time ……….**

I couldn't fucking believe that I actually did what she asked me to do. I looked at the view of Chicago from my Presidential suite without seeing anything. "Who is the mother-fucker?" Emmett asked as he stormed into the room. I sighed and turned to him where he stood with both hands in the air as if he just scored a touch down.

"I single handedly landed you an interview with Oprah! Yes I did, uh…why are you not doing a happy dance?" He asked me where I just stood staring at him. "Shit in a bucket, what the hell is wrong with you. You look like someone has told you that you did not win the Oscar for best actor last week and that you were just punked by Ashton Kutcher or something." He fell into an arm chair, why couldn't he just sit down like a normal person?

"Isabella Swan, I can't get her of my mind. You know she asked me to forget about her and enjoy my life, look where I ended up." He looked around.

"The presidential suite in one of the most expensive hotel's in Chicago?" I sighed.

"Yes Emmett in the presidential suite of the most fucking expensive hotel in Chicago, with no real friends and nameless woman at my disposal." I said and he frowned looking at me puzzled.

"I don't understand, I'm struggling to see the problem with that especially the nameless woman at your disposal part." He was grinning from ear to ear at just the thought of all the groupies downstairs.

"The fucking problem Emmett is that I was supposed to fight for Bella's friendship ten years ago and I didn't. I walked out of her life without a second glance, thinking that she was going to come crawling back to me and she didn't. Then I had to get fucking waisted two nights ago, so that when I met her again I had such a fucking hangover that I didn't have a clue to who she was. To make things worse, I went to her house and fucking groveled for her forgiveness just to find out that she moved on with her life. She's with Jacob now, fucking boring Jacob Black."

Emmett patiently waited for me to stop venting. "Dude, you did not grovel in front of some loser ex-friend of yours." I was in his face so fast I didn't even know how I got across the room so fucking quickly.

"You don't get to talk about Bella like that, do you fucking understand me?" I asked and Emmett raised his hands in self defense.

"Chill bro, I had plastic surgery last week. My nose is to new to have it smashed in again." I relaxed and he very strategically kept his mouth shut.

"I can't let her disappear from my life again." I said in defeat shoving my fists into my pockets.

"Maybe you should do something she doesn't expect from you. Surprise her with flowers or something, chicks like shit like that." He suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"Not on this chick it won't, Bella doesn't…..Emmett you are the motherfucker. Your right I must do the unexpected." I grabbed my leather jacket and my car keys.

"Where are you going bro?" He shouted after me but I was already out of the room. It was only seven PM that means I might just make it in time. I took the elevator to the parking area and dodging a few journalists and paparazzos I managed to get into my car without anyone noticing. I sped from the hotel and hoped that this would work, that Bella would see I was serious about being friends again.

I played Debussy to help me stay calm and a half an hour later I was parked in front of the house I swore I would never set a foot in again. The lights in the living room were on and I could hear soft music playing. Ten minutes and a lot of pep talking later I rang the doorbell.

"_Just bail Edward; no one would know it was you." _

"_No don't run Edward, Bella is inside. You want to make amends don't you?"_

I could basically hear my dark and good angels screaming inside of my head. I could hear footsteps approaching the door and the screaming in my head seized. The door opened and the person in front of me became as pale as a ghost.

"Hello mom, it's me…" I was silenced by a monstrous hug, my arms slid around her automatically as I hugged her back. She started to sob.

"Oh Edward, I missed you so much. I thought you were never going to come home." She almost strangled me as her iron grip on me tightened.

"Mom I need to breath." I managed to mumble out and she let go of me immediately.

"Sorry, come in…come in." She said as she quickly wiped away her tears.

"Esme, who was at the door? I hope it wasn't another sale's…..Edward?" For the second time I was grabbed into an iron hug but this time it was my father who got a hold on me. "Welcome home son, Bella mentioned that she saw you yesterday." Carlisle said and my heart started beating frantically.

"Bella is here?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes she's at the dining table we were about to eat, wait I'll go tell Alec that he has to dish up another plate." Esme said walking or rather storming of to the kitchen.

"Alec is still your cook?" I asked Carlisle as we walked to the dining room.

"Yes he is, he's a little grey now but his food is still delicious." I smiled and as we walked into the dinning room Bella looked up immediately. Her mouth hung open a bit before she regained control of her facial muscles and closed it. She smiled then, not a sarcastic grin but a genuine light up her face, sparkling eyes smile. For the first time since I could remember I felt as if I have come home at last.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked as Esme came in to set another place at the table.

"I have decided what is truly important to me. You and my parents are this important to me Bells; I told you I would do anything." I said as I sat down across from her. My father and mother shared a smile across the table as they both glanced at me. Really one would have sworn I would disappear if they looked away.

"Well this hardly proves anything." Bella said and I wanted to reply but just then Alec came in.

"Oh my great Scot, you know you are so much more handsome in person than in those tabloids. It's great to have you back, Eddie boy." Every word Alec said was over punctuated or molded to fit his unique pizzazz. His hands exclaimed how he felt as they went all over the place as he talked and his hips kept swaying as he walked, he truly was as gay as the day I left.

"You are still as young and exuberant as I've seen you last." He giggled and ran his hand through my hair.

"Eddie boy do not start something that you can't finish." He snapped back to action ordering his help to serve our food. "Bon appetit." He made a little bow and left with his help. He made chicken-alfredo, one of my favorite meals. My parents kept on asking me questions of my life the last decade, I answered as best I could. It is as if they have forgotten all about that incident that made me swear I would never set foot in this house again.

Since it was a beautiful night out we drank a night cap on the back porch. I sat in my favorite rocking chair and Bella occupied the hammock. My parents has just called it a night after making me promise that I would come and visit them again. It was as if I was fifteen again and Bella and I were too stubborn to admit that we were tired. I remember that one night we actually fell asleep on this porch.

"You made their day, Edward. I haven't seen Esme as happy as she was tonight." Bella said softly bringing me out of the stupor I was under.

"Are you happy?" I asked still rocking back and forth.

"It gladdens me to see them like that." She said looking up at the stars. I stopped rocking and she looked up when the rocking noises stopped.

"That wasn't what I was talking about. Are you happy with Jacob and how your life turned out?" I asked a bit more specific. She thought for a few seconds.

"Jacob was like the sun in my darkest of days. It's easy with him, effortless, comfortable and yes he does make me happy." Something was off about the way she was talking about him. It wasn't like one who was talking about a lover more like someone talking about their best friend. I got up and joined her in the hammock, making it swing a little.

"Yes I can see that he does make you happy. Do you love him?" Her head snapped up to mine and I almost got lost in her dark pools of brown eyes.

"I beg your pardon? You haven't seen me in almost a decade and now you want to know if I love him?" She asked all worked up.

"It's a simple question Bella, do you love the fucking guy or not." Her reaction was instinctive; her answer was just a bit too quick to be convincing and a bit too hard to be true.

"Yes." She almost spat the word in my face.

"Liar, liar pants on fire." She glared at me and I glared back.

"I don't believe in love Edward, love only gives someone power over you. The day someone you love walks out of your life, they leave your heart behind broken and in a million pieces." I looked away ashamed by all the pain I caused her.

"You asked me to leave you alone Bella, you wanted me to enjoy my life." I reminded her of her part in this fucking mess.

"Yeah but I thought you would come back to me in the end." I looked at her and then laughed softly.

"I thought the same thing about you. So let us share the blame and move on." I said wanting to keep the peace. "So do I score some points for coming here tonight?" I asked as she stood up, I followed her not wanting the evening to end.

"No you don't get any points Edward; this is not some competition where I'm the first prize." We were at the back door when I grabbed her arm to stop her from walking.

"I never fucking said you were the prize Bella." I grabbed her waist and gently pushed her against the wall of the house before closing the distance between us. "I want you to be happy Bells, find someone that makes your heart beat erratic with anticipation." I placed one hand beside her head against the wall.

"Find someone who makes you breathless by just looking at you in a certain way." I placed my free hand on the other side of her head boxing her in. "I want you to be with someone who just by touching you makes you want to beg for something more." I kneed her legs softly making them part, stepping between them I brought our faces closer together. I could feel her erratic breathing on my face.

"Be with someone who even without touching you can cause your body to shudder in mere memory of what he can do to you." I brought my face closer to hers; I could feel her heart beat picking up. "Be with someone that can make you never want to leave the bed." Her hands was clasped into fists in her sides, was it to keep her from pulling me closer or pushing me away? "Be with someone who isn't afraid to take you to the highest peeks of ecstasy and take you even further than that."

Her hair still smelled like strawberries and it took all of my strength not to kiss her. Her tongue darted out to moist her soft delicate lips, her eyes was shut tightly. "Most of all Bella be with someone who will fetch the moon and the stars for you." I lifted my right hand and trailed it softly over her lower lip, her lips parted and a small gasp escaped over them.

"Cause Bella you deserve nothing less than the moon and the stars." I caressed her cheek and placed an escaped lock of hair behind her ear. Tingles of electricity shot through my hand.

"Edward, please?" She whispered barely audible.

"Please what Bella?" I whispered back. "She swallowed nervously.

"Please, kiss me." She begged not opening her eyes. I wanted to, fuck did I want to, but I couldn't do this to her now. She had to figure out what she wants on her own.

"I can't Bella." I said my lips moving against hers.

"Why not?" She asked her voice breaking with emotion.

"Cause Jacob is fucking waiting for you at home. Just remember Bella, don't settle. The moon and the stars and nothing less."

I pushed back from the wall and walked briskly to my car, Bella would never know just how hard it was for me to walk away from her yet again.

**A/n. I wanted this chapter to be as perfect as possible and that is why I didn't rush to write it. Thank you to all the marvelous, incredible, stupendous, amazing, wonderful, stunning, spectacular, excellent, awe-inspiring, splendid, fabulous, unbelievable, well I bet you get the picture, reviewers who reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. I tried to not disappoint you. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


	4. Alice, dinner and Jacob

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**4. Alice, dinner and Jacob**

**Bpov:**

Work was utterly slow today; it was welcoming to finally enjoy my lunch break. As always I was trying to read, trying being the appropriative word. I've read the same line, in the same paragraph, on the same page, ten times…eleven times now. Usually keeping busy helped; it was when I did nothing that the thoughts usually began their onslaught. It irked me to no end that I couldn't even read a book in peace, without my mind being assaulted with thoughts of him.

Edward Cullen, most women's dream man but nothing but a mind invader to me. Edward Cullen, this is where my distant mind resided, lived and dwelled endlessly. It was annoying. It was infuriating. It was annoyingly infuriating that I even cared, that my mind actually assumed that I cared; because I did not care about Edward Cullen.

He was just Edward Cullen, the movie star, fantasy husband to millions, the epitome of all things gorgeous and all I wanted was for him to get out of my head. He had been interfering with my thoughts more and more every day. Rudely jumping into my mind without a warning, unexpectedly thoughts of him would penetrate my mind; I never had a hope of winning against them.

Edward shouldn't be on my mind this much. His memory and all thoughts of him, all feelings, should be locked in the back of my mind. Too insignificant to even think about, brushed to the side like yesterdays news. It was supposed to be easy to forget about him, just like he forgot about me all those years ago.

It's been a week since I'd last heard from Edward, that's seven days and seven nights. That's 168 hours, that's 10080 minutes and that's 604800 seconds. He didn't call, he didn't text and he didn't even send one of the drones scrambling around him to convey a message to me.

"Get out of my head." I said loudly slamming my book shut.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" The quirky voice belonging to Alice came from behind me. I smiled instantly and swiveled around in my chair. Alice had this uncannily ability to always cheer me up no matter in what mood I was.

"Always but this would be the first time I actually spoke to myself out loud, do you think I'm crazy?" I asked as she sat down on the corner of my desk.

"Well let's see, do the objects ever answer back?" She asked seriously. I bit on my lower lip to keep from laughing.

"No I don't think so unless you count chocolate cakes that say eat me." I played along to her little game. She pulled a very serious face and very dramatically placed her finger on her lips to portray someone who is very deep in thought.

"No chocolate cake is the only exception to the rule of talking objects, therefore I declare you as sane as the rest of us." We laughed at our own little joke before her blue eyes captured mine in a serious gaze. "Rumor has it that a certain celebrity in town has a new girlfriend." Great, not only is he invading my mind but now he managed to invade my conversations as well.

"Alice…" I pulled out her name in a long moan, letting her know that I didn't really want to talk about Edward. "It's not a rumor if it's true." I said dryly and her dreamy eyes became more focused.

"What do you mean it's true?" It looked like her pet puppy just died; I couldn't understand how Edward had such an effect on woman.

"Her name is Joan or something; she is his costar in this blockbuster film he is starring in. What's it called again….oh yeah…Mr. Right now." I rolled my eyes at the lame name for the romantic comedy he is starring in. Alice looked as if she was close to tears.

"Her name is Jane actually and I didn't know you were keeping tabs on me." My head snapped around so quickly I thought it was going to come of, I was definitely going to pay for that later. Alice gave a little yelp and fell of my table. My head snapped back to her, it almost felt like my head was attached to a hinge. She turned beet red as she stumbled back to her feet.

"Are you ok Alice?" I asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Just super thank you." She turned to look at Edward with goofy eyes. Without my permission my eyes traveled back to him, he smiled at me when our eyes met.

"Hello Bella and just who is your charming little friend?" He now looked at her and gave her my favorite crooked smile; I saw how her knees turned week behind the desk and how she grabbed onto the desktop for support.

"Edward this is Alice, Alice this is…." She interrupted me with her energetic voice.

"Edward Cullen of course, may I just say that 'From a New moon to an Eclipse' was the best movie that I have ever seen. I must have seen it a dozen times already and I just can't wait for the follow up 'Breaking Dawn lasts until Twilight'. I always thought that I should tell you that if I ever met you and now I have so there you go. I really am your biggest…." I decided that it was time to save Alice from herself.

"Alice, I think that Edward realized that you were a fan when you mentioned that you've seen his movie a dozen times. Maybe you should stop before he thinks your crazy." I said calmly and she opted to just smile at him.

"It's nice to meet you Alice, any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine." Her grin just got bigger by the second; she looked like a high as a kite small pixie. "Bella I were just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight, if it is alright with Jacob of course." What the hell, I don't hear from him for a week and now he wants to have dinner.

"Eeeeep" Alice exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands together. "Of course she will go with you; Jacob is in Australia photographing the marine life in the Great Barrier Reef." I ground my teeth together in annoyance, sometime Alice could just be over the top. "Bella its Edward Cullen for crying out loud, you'll thank me later." She whispered to me under her breath.

"I will so not thank you for this Alice." I looked at Edward who was leaning on the counter with his arms folded as if he has all the time in the world. "Will Joan be joining us?" I asked and Alice began clapping her hands again.

"Jane….won't be joining us. She has other errands to run." He said and I could see the satisfying smirk on his face from here. "It was nice meeting you Alice; I'll pick you up at six Bella." He made a little bow before strolling out of the room. As soon as he left I turned on Alice.

"Are you out of your mind, do you have any idea…." She silenced me by clasping her hand over my mouth.

"You need help Bella, let me help you." I shoved her hand away and stared at her as she rubbed her hands together hopping back onto the corner of my desk. She sat there quietly for some time and I just stared at her fuming mad. "What time do you get of work?" She asked suddenly as if she only now remembered my presence.

"At four but what does that have to do with anything?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm taking you shopping of course; I doubt you have anything fancy to wear." She said and hopped of the table, I caught her arm almost pulling her of her feet.

"I'm not going shopping with you Alice and I have plenty nice things to wear." She looked me up and down.

"Nice yes but nothing that says pin me up against the wall and make me yours." I gaped at her.

"Did your brain turn to mush, I don't want to be his and I don't want to be backed up against any wall, especially not by Edward Cullen." I shuddered, just thinking about the last time he had me up against a wall. That last time I could hear my heart beat in my ears, my throat was so dry it felt as if I haven't drunk something in days and my hormones was going on like little kids at the playground.

"See I told you, you need help."

I shook my head vehemently. "I do not need help." She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Just the fact that Edward, take me to bed, Cullen asked you to dinner and you even considered turning him down means that you need serious help. Wait a minute…how do you know Edward, abtastic, Cullen?" She asked for the first time actually thinking about the afternoon's events. I shrugged.

"We went to the same school and sometimes hanged out together." Her mouth fell open a bit.

"Was he that torsolicius at school?" I shrugged before turning to my computer.

"I'm still not going shopping with you." I said, she better not forget that I'm still mad at her.

"Why not, I'm good at shopping." I didn't even bother to look at her; I could feel her Alice, very pixie like, doggy-pout burn into my back.

"Alice, when I go shopping for pants it takes me an hour at the most to find something I like. When you go shopping for a pants you come home twenty hours later with shoes, handbags, tops, shirts, belts, sunglasses and there is absolute no sign of the pants you went to buy in the first place." I said finally looking at her, she was opening and closing her mouth.

"Ok so maybe I go a little over board sometimes, still at the very least let me borrow you something I bought sometime ago." Thinking that that was the best deal that I was going to get I finally gave in. "Bella you are not going to regret this." She bounced forward and kissed my cheek before dancing out of the room. I had a feeling I was going to regret this sooner than I think.

Five hours, a lot of arguing, some make-up, some more arguing, high heels, some shouting, a black dress (that left absolute nothing for the imagination) and a lot of reassuring later I was ready and waiting for Edward to arrive. At exactly six-o-clock he knocked on my door. I counted until ten before I opened the door. Edward hadn't shaved and the stubble that accumulated on his cheeks during the day made him even more handsome than before.

He was wearing black pants, a white shirt with a black tie and a white coat to round of the picture nicely. "Hello Edward, you clean up nicely." He didn't say anything right away and had to clear his throat before he could speak.

"Bella, would you please get in the fucking car before I do something I'm definitely going to regret later and I promise you it will have nothing to do with dinner." He turned around and walked away with jerking movements, some old gray guy opened the back door to a long black limo Edward so foolishly called a car. I grounded my teeth as I locked my front door before walking to the limo.

"Good evening Mrs. Swan" The chauffer said as I reached him.

"Good evening and thank you." I greeted him and thanking him for holding the door for me in the same time. "What the hell is wrong with you? I compliment you and all you can talk about is how much you want to have sex with me." I said and he only grunted and stared out the window ignoring me, Alice I told you this was a bad idea. "If you are going to ignore me the entire ride to the restaurant you can stop the car right here and let me out." I said in an attempt to get some reaction out of him.

"Please don't, I'm sorry that I act like a fucking jerk around you sometimes Bella. It's just so fucking hard to keep the necessary distance especially if you offer yourself on a golden platter. I mean how the fuck am I supposed too keep the men away from you tonight, if you look like that?" He trailed a finger down my exposed leg and I had to suppress a shudder.

"In my defense I told Alice that I was going to look like a whore but she kept on saying something about me never living and that I should experience life and that Edward, spank me please, Cullen was supposed to help me to live. Then she also said something about how she was my fairy godmother and I was her Cinderella and I just knew that she was crazy." He laughed a real laugh that actually reached his eyes and made him look years younger.

"Why did you listen to her? She is much smaller than you." I shrugged and glanced out the window to see where we where going.

"I learned on my first day that Alice might be small but you don't mess with her. She is as fierce as a lioness protecting her cubs from danger. She has secret ninja pixie powers and just when you think you got her she pounces on you hitting you from all directions with her pink I love New York ruler." He laughed again and the atmosphere finally calmed down in the limo.

"Well then I better have you back by midnight before the fairy godmother turns me into a frog." He said jokingly and I nodded.

"You better because I'm not going to kiss you to turn you back into a prince." He faked being hurt, by now the limo stopped and I glanced out of the window to see where we were. It was to dark to see outside but I could hear something that sounded like a large turbine.

"We're not there yet Bella, we're just switching transport." Suddenly the door opened and a hand appeared to help me out. "Thank you." I said as I saw the old chauffer again.

"You're more than welcome Mrs. Swan." I smiled warmly to him when Edward pulled my arm. "Come on Bells." That was when I saw where we were, a big white jet was standing in front of us. Behind it an airplane just landed and the noise from the engines was what caused the sound of a large turbine.

"I thought you said you were taking me to a restaurant?" I said as he led me to the small jet.

"I am we're eating in my favorite Italian restaurant in New York City." I gaped at him as he basically forced me up the stairs. What happened to normal driving to a local restaurant was that just too common for him?

"You know I don't like it when people spend money on me and there is a lovely restaurant here in Chicago." I said as I strapped myself in. "Bella I want to spend money on you, this is fucking nothing to me. I can afford this so please just allow me to spoil you for one night." The captain announced that we were taking of and I said little after that, I really hated airplanes. "Just relax Bella we will be back on the ground in about two hours. I can't believe that you are still afraid of fucking flying." My head snapped up as he laughed or rather laughed at me.

"I'm not afraid of flying per say more like afraid of crashing." He chuckled but took my hand lacing our fingers together, somehow that did calm me a little. "Talk to me please?" I asked trying to concentrate on anything else.

"What would you like to talk about Bella?" He asked calmly as the plane shook a little from the turbulence.

"Well why didn't I hear anything from you for a whole week?" I asked and he was quiet for awhile.

"I worked nights for the last week which caused me to sleep during most of the day." He said absent mindedly, I wondered what was going on in his head.

"Only most of the day?" I asked and he looked at me smiling that crooked smile of his.

"You don't miss a fucking thing do you? Ok I was afraid that I would not be able to walk away from you again. It took everything in me not to fucking kiss you that night. I was afraid that when I saw you again that I would fucking destroy everything I tried so hard to get back." I could hear the sincerity in his voice and there was no doubt in my mind that he was telling the truth.

"What stopped you, I could tell that you wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss you." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I wanted to do more to you than just kiss you Bella, fuck I could have taken you right then and there.....but I thought about what you said about Jacob. You said that he was your sun and that he was there for you when I wasn't. He looked after you and I'm guessing he is the reason that you are sitting here beside me. I owe him for that and I respect him, I didn't want to place you in a position where you betrayed him Bella. I won't be that fucking guy that broke something good in your life again. That is way I fucking ran away from you, like a coward acting against everything I fucking wanted."

He was right; I owed Jacob more than that. I would never fully trust Edward again yet I didn't want to be without him. Was that selfish of me? Yes. Was I'm going to do something about it? No. "Thank you for not being that guy Edward. What changed your mind; you said you were afraid that you weren't going to be able to control your emotions around me. So why did you show up today?" He looked away; I could see the stubborn set of his jaw.

"I'm tired Bella." Tired of what? Talking to me? Trying to be my friend? Trying to become someone you clearly want to be but just cannot become? "Bella I'm fucking tired of trying to stay away from you, you plagued my mind, my dreams, I couldn't concentrate on work and constantly got my lines wrong. I decided that the real thing is better than some memory and that I was somewhat at peace just being around you." I looked at him and as brown met green it is as if an understanding came between us, that neither of us wanted what happened to our friendship and that given a second chance it might just turn out better.

"Ok Edward you can be my friend, but none of that friends forever crap. That didn't turn out so well for us last time." he chuckled and squeezed my fingers.

"Just friends are alright with me." The captain announced that we would be landing shortly and I just realized that that was the first time that I flew without having a panic attack. The rest of the night was uneventful, I told him about Jacob's career as an animal photographer and he told me about all the places in the world he got to see.

"Great." He suddenly interrupted my tail about how I got lost in the rainy forest in Forks Washington and how Jacob found me.

"What is it? I asked concerned. He glanced over my shoulder before half ducking behind a menu.

"Two girls are coming this way and they are going to bug me for picture. Some fans just don't know when to fucking leave us alone." I glanced around and saw the two girls he was referring to. They were both beautiful, Sport Illustrated beautiful. Just as they reached our table I got an idea.

"Oh good they finally send the waiters we asked for." I interrupted them before they could speak. They gaped at me as if seeing me sitting here with Edward for the first time. "Please give our compliments to the chef; just ask him to use a little less parmesan next time. Thank you so much for your services we appreciate it a lot." I said to the two girls as I stuffed our empty plates in their hands. Then I turned back to Edward. "Honey, please don't forget to give them a nice hefty tip." They stormed of dumping our plates on the nearest empty table.

"I can't believe that you just did that." Edward said as he signaled our real waiter to bring us the bill.

"Well people, fans included, should realize that sometimes famous people just want a normal evening out as well." The mood stayed light as we drove to the airport but when we were on that plane once again, I became rigid.

"Bella I'm right beside you, must I talk to you again." He asked once again taking my hand.

"Thank you that would be nice." He didn't say anything for awhile.

"I can't think of anything." He confessed, looking around the jet for some inspiration.

"Tell me why you never came to visit your parents." I said and he stiffened next to me. His free hand was gripping the arm support so tightly that I could see how his tendons bulged.

"Fuck Bella you sure know how to pick them." I stretched over him and loosened his grip on the arm rest.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." He was quiet for some time when he sighed and finally spoke.

"I'm adopted Bella. Carlisle and Esme is not my real parents. They lied to me for seventeen years, telling me how I was their miracle baby. Carlisle went on and on for years that I was his light and joy. How he thought that he could never be a father and that they were blessed with a son like me. Instead my real mother was a drug addict and sold me to them for a hundred fucking dollars. How the fuck, do you put a price on your child's head and what fucking lame son was I that I was only worth a hundred dollars?"

"What kind of person buy's someone else's child? Do you understand know Bella, I felt fucking sick to my stomach just looking at them. Then you forced me to face my past and it wasn't so bad, I could at least look at them without wanting to fucking puke." I wanted to hold him and tell him how sorry I was.

"Edward I'm so...." He interrupted me, his eyes boring into mine with a fire I have never seen.

"Don't; don't you dare tell me how sorry you are. My mother died of a heroine overdose the day she sold me, on my birthday. Esme and Carlisle saved me from a life on the streets. I was just too foolish to see that. I was ashamed and I didn't know how to make it right. You helped me with that Bella, so don't you fucking feel sorry for me."

We sat in silence for awhile, I found a deck of cards in the sleeve compartment in the chair in front of me and we played cards the rest of the flight. We said little but we were both contempt with the silence. I must have fallen asleep in the limo because later on Edward woke me and as far as I could tell we weren't moving.

"Hey, you are home. Come on Bella let me help you inside." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and slowly collected my bearings.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." I said as the door opened.

"No worries Bella it's almost three am, go get some sleep." I smiled as I got out of the car.

"Hey shouldn't you be a frog by now, the deadline was midnight." I joked as we walked to the front porch.

"Maybe that little pixie friend of yours is losing her touch." We stopped at the front stairs. I stepped on the first one and turned back to him.

"Well just incase you do turn into a frog...." I gently pressed my lips to his before pulling back. "Goodnight Edward and thank you for a lovely evening." He smiled and bowed his head.

"Anything for you Bells." I watched as he walked back to the limo and with a last smile in my direction he got in. The old man gave me a small wave and also got into the car. Slowly the limo disappeared. I took off the high heels immediately to relief my sore feet and began digging in my purse for my key. Finally finding it at the very bottom I unlocked the door, I dropped the heels in the hallway before turning back to the door to lock it again.

I noise behind me caught my attention. I turned around slowly and my scream caught in my throat as I recognized the silhouette in the kitchen doorway. "Jacob you scared me...." He sauntered towards me.

"Where....the...fuck.....did...you.....just....come.....from." He asked his voice laced with venom. He was right in front of me now and I could smell the liquor on his breath.

"I was with Edward, Jacob; we just went to eat something." He smirked and gave me a once over.

"Did you fuck him in that nice cozy limo of his?" He asked and I had to stop myself from puking from his alcoholic breath.

"Jacob you are drunk, I did not sleep with him. We are just friends." He moved so fast I didn't even see the punch coming before it hit me. My head exploded and I literally saw stars, I didn't even register hitting the ground.

"Don't fucking lie to me Bella, you are fucking him behind my back. I know you are you fucking cocksucker." His foot came crashing down on my jaw, something hit my ribs over and over again and after that I lost track. I just knew that the pain was unbearable, I couldn't think, I couldn't see and I couldn't hear.

The blackness that came after that was welcoming.

**A/n Please don't kill me…. Sorry this chapter took a bit long but I didn't want to rush to get it out and then the end result is a crap chapter so anyway here it is and sorry for the cliffy ;D**

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed, I try to thank everyone personally so if I somehow didn't thank you I do appreciate all feed back, thoughts and ideas.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	5. Don't you dare die

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just like to borrow her characters and mess around with them.**

**5. Don't you dare die!**

**Epov:**

**Day one:**

Life is a bitch and then you die.....whoever said this had no fucking idea what they were talking about. There are far worse things that can happen to you than dieing. Like finding out that someone close to you died or that you lost a child. Nothing however can come close to making you feel more lost, hopeless and powerless as when someone you love lies in a hospital bed fighting for their fucking life.

My world ended exactly twenty four hours ago, when Alice phoned me informing me that Bella was the victim of a home invasion and was currently a coma patient and my father was her doctor. I never knew that you can become numb, really not feeling a fucking thing at all. You don't feel people grabbing your arm demanding your attention or bodyguards guiding you through a crowd of screaming fans. Total fucking numbness as you get into a limo, not feeling the leather as you slide over it as you sit down, not feeling the motion of movement as the limo begins the long drive to that said hospital.

You don't see the scenery flash by the windows nor do you see the girls flaunting their assets on the corner of the street hoping that their next customer would be someone in-experienced or at least half fucking decent. You don't hear the radio playing your favorite Debussy classic nor do you hear the cars honking as your o-so-faithful driver is overtaking them with unthinkable maneuvers. You move like a robot as the door of the limo is opened revealing the emergency entrance of the hospital to you.

Like a zombie you walk to the secretary asking her for the room number for Bella Swan. You don't see the appreciative once over she gives you; you remain an automaton as she types something into the computer in front of her. You barely look up as an ambulance, with whaling sirens, screeches to a stop in front of the electronic doors and nurses and doctors wheels someone past you with a nauseating smell of burnt flesh. But you do fucking wake up momentarily when the secretary says to you that they don't have any records for a Bella Swan.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I asked rudely not caring how I sounded. I get a call from Alice telling me that Bella is in a coma fighting for her life and now this fucking incompetent excuse for a secretary wants to tell me that Bella isn't here?

"We don't have a Bella or Isabella Swan in this hospital sir and I would appreciate it if you don't take that tone with me." The woman informed me her nose pulled up in disgust. I glared at her, my heart pounding in my ears, I could hear the air rush into my lungs as I breathed heavily trying to keep myself from calling this perpetual woman every bad name I knew off… in all three languages I could speak.

"Do I look like someone who cares what you appreciate? No I don't but I would fucking appreciate it, if you could do your fucking job. Would you check under Isabella Black.....please?" I added the last part with sarcasm. She typed something mumbling to herself and shook her head.

"No, no one under that mane either." I banged my fist on the counter and cursed under my breath.

"Can you check the fucking system to see if doctor Carlisle Cullen is on the case of someone named Isabella?" The woman sighed and looked around her to everyone that I assumed was staring at us. "Do you mind doing it while we are still fucking young?" I said and she very slowly began typing on the computer again.

"The only Bella doctor Cullen is seeing, well isn't this a co-inky-dink, is an Isabella Cullen." I frowned only momentarily distracted, why would the medics have booked her in under Cullen?

"What is the fucking room number?" I asked not giving the surname any more thought.

"1051" I turned on my heel and headed for the elevators. I must have pressed the button calling the elevators a hundred times before finally deciding to take the stairs.

"Edward just because you press the button so many times is not going to make the elevator come any faster." Bella's teenage voice mocked me as I ran up the stairs. Leave it to me to start hallucinating voices that isn't there in a time of crisis. Thanks to the fact that my father was one of the best doctors in this place I knew that room 1051 was on the fourth floor. My chest was wheezing by the time I reached the right floor, but that didn't slow me down at all. I jogged the last part to Bella's room and almost ran straight into my mother who grabbed my arms to keep from toppling over.

"You can't go in now; your father is still working on her. Oh Edward I'm so glad you are here." She let go of my arms and grabbed me around the waist in a tight hug. She loved Bella almost as much as I did and just like me she was afraid that the worst could happen. My arms slid around her and I grasped onto her as you would a life jacket in a storming sea. It wasn't long until I could feel the sobs rake through her body. I don't know how long we stood like that nor did I really care. I knew that without my mother there I would have gone to pieces.

As we stood like that I said multiple prayers begging the Lord to please bring Bella back to us, to spare her life and not take her away before she truly had a chance to live.

"Esme, Edward." I heard Carlisle speak our names softly behind us. Esme immediately ran to him and he held on to her just like I did a few seconds ago.

"Dad how is Bella?" I asked and the pained expression on his face did not escape me.

"She is stable for now; honestly I don't know how she is still alive. She took some beating; she has multiple bruises and a broken leg. She also has a small concussion, and we won't know the full extent of the damage until she wakes up. Plus her pregnancy complicates things." I looked up in shock at my father; Esme was so shocked her crying stopped instantaneously.

"Bella is pregnant?" I whispered and when he nodded I was surprised that he could even have heard my whisper.

"Yes, that the baby even survived the beating that Bella took is a miracle in it self, she is about one month pregnant and the cause why we can't give Bella the pain medicine we want to give her. When she wakes up she is going to be in a lot of pain." This brought on another round of tears from Esme, I was still in to big a shock to truly work through the fact that Bella was now not just fighting for her life but for the life of her unborn child as well.

"May we see her?" I asked trying very hard to not just run into the room in anyway.

"Yes you may, I arranged that you can stay as long as you like. If Bella's vitals stays stable she would be moved to a more private room, but I must warn you that Bella is connected to a lot of machines so please prepare yourself." I closed my eyes and pictured her the way she looked yesterday night in that black dress and after taking a big breath walked into Bella's room. I stood at the end of the bed; my eyes traced the tubes that pierced the skin of both her arms. I could hear the beeping of the machine monitoring her heartbeat.

I watched as medicine dripped into her IV, the respirator lifted and fell as it pumped life giving oxygen into her body. I heard how Esme gasped in shock as she walked through the doors. Bella my sweet Bella what has happened to you?

Life is a bitch and then you die.....yeah whoever said that was fucking wrong... Dieing is easy.....life is so much harder.

**Day Two:**

There was no change, every time I opened my eyes Bella's stayed closed. The machines kept beeping, the IV kept giving her medicine and I kept feeling so hopeless. The fact that my back was fucking killing me because of my nights sleep in the uncomfortable chair by Bella's bed barely registered in my brain. The only thing worth mentioning that happened today was the fact that the medics that brought her in explained to me why her surname was written up as Cullen.

"She was conscious when we arrived on the scene and when we asked her what her name was she said that it was fucking Cullen. Isabella, fucking, Cullen." That made me smile, typical of Bella to start swearing like me when she was on the brink of death.

"What time did Bella make the call?" I asked because what if I only had checked her house or stayed a little longer? Could I have stopped all of this?

"Miss Cullen did not make the call, some man did." The medic said and I was confused yet again, what man made the call? Why would someone make a 911 call in the first place and not stick around to make sure help got there in time? I became the zombie again and couldn't concentrate on anything else but Bella laying in that hospital bed beside me. I also thought about where Jacob was that no one could reach him. His flight back was supposed to be today but according to Alice he wasn't on the flight.

I took Bella's hand in mine very gently hoping that she could feel that someone is here with her. Her fingers felt so rubbery almost lifeless and dread started to spread through my heart.

"Bella I don't know if you can hear me, they say that when people are sleeping they can still hear you. Well I need you to hear me. You better wake up..... no you need to wake up. I need you to tell me what a jackass I am. I love you and you don't get the fucking right to die without giving me the chance to tell you just how much I love you. You are strongest person I know, I just want you to wake up. Please Bella would you please do me the biggest favor by not fucking dieing?"

I stood up and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

**Day three:**

My back is worse than before, I somehow managed to shove some fucking disgusting form of hospital goop down my throat and I even took a shower and yet Bella was still to wake up. My father as well as my mother was in and out of the room every couple of hours checking on me as well as Bella. Emmett and Jane both made an appearance to give me some form of support. Emmett brought this big teddy bear with him.

"Every woman needs something to hold on to in bed." He declared before placing it on her already overflowing bedside table.

"Edward, come home with me? Even if it is only for a few hours so that you could get some sleep and eat something that is actually edible?" Jane said squeezing my shoulders in what was meant to be a comforting gesture.

"I'm fine right here, she is going to wake up and I want to be here when she does." Jane sighed but didn't push the matter anymore. She and Emmett left soon after.

Alice also came around, she brought me some home made meal but I wasn't really hungry and passed. Like always she stayed for about five hours.

"You my dear friend need a shave, caring and understanding does look great on you Edward but no man should have a beard reminding everyone of Santa Clause." She pecked me on the cheek and with a last glance at Bella left. I looked like Santa Clause and Bella was still not getting any better.

I shifted closer to Bella's bed, taking her hand I checked that all the machines was still doing their jobs and then caressed Bella's cheek softly.

"Bella you have to wake up, I love you and I'm begging you here just to open your eyes for me. Grant me just one more chance to look into those brown pools of yours. Hells Bells, I love you.....forever."

I leaned forward and kissed her forward before settling into my chair for the night.

**Day Four:**

They moved Bella today; she has her own private room now. They also took her of off the respirator. My mother sat with me the most of the day, we discussed where Jacob might have disappeared too. He was still missing in action and all the attempts of contacting him were futile. Emmett came around again, he didn't say much but he managed to take my mind of things if only for a little while.

Carlisle came to check on Bella and said that her body is healing fine. He also brought another plate of hospital-ala-goop with him which he basically forced down my throat. "Try and get some sleep Edward, there is no need for another patient in this hospital."

I felt completely helpless as I took Bella's hand, it felt less rubbery and that gave me some hope that things would turn out okay but I was too much of a doctor's son to ignore the fact that there always where a calm before the storm.

"Bella, your body is showing signs of healing and I can't help but hope that you'll hear me. I know that you probably want to sleep forever. There where you are is no pain and I can understand why that is so much better than reality. But here in reality we miss you and I miss you."

"No one had called me a jackass in so long I'm actually detoxing. I know that I can't make things right and that I'm probably the worst fucking friend since whenever but I need you to wake up. I once said that I would be your friend forever and forever can't be fucking over yet. So please my love just open your eyes and bring forever back to me."

I kissed her forehead whishing that she could just take my life essence and get better.

**Day five.....I think:**

I have lost count of the days, my clothes are all wrinkled and I'm starting to fear for the worst. The police have no leads as to who broke into Bella's house. No one is paying for what happened to Bella and my phone has been ringing non-stop. People who want to know when I will be returning to work have been pestering me non stop.

Emmett came by again today. "Hey man, I managed to get you a week of work for personal reasons but after that you have to return to work to avoid a lawsuit." I just nodded; a lawsuit was the least of my problems right now.

This day was the longest for me, I knew that the longer a person stayed in a come the least their chances where of ever waking up. As I took Bella's hand though I could not imagine her to never wake up. She was always so full of life and seeing her like this, so helpless depending on machines to keep her alive was slowly killing me inside.

"Love I just want you to know that I'm not giving up hope, I believe that you will return to me. Because I'm a fucking jackass and you are the best friend in the world who needs to remind me of that everyday. I don't know if I can live in a world where you don't exist anymore. So you will be doing both of us a fucking favor if you just open your eyes."

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead just like I always did. But unlike all those other times Bella moved her head beneath me.

"Edward your breath smells like shit and your clothes look like shit and holy shit you look like...."

"Shit" I suggested and she nodded a small smile on her face. I began kissing every open safe place on her face before I ringed the nurse's bell afraid that my face might crack from smiling so widely.

"Are you ok?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"You know I always found it funny that some jackass would always ask you a question like that after it is clear that you are not ok." I smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.

"I'm glad to see that you are still sarcastic." I said and Carlisle walked in just then smiling broadly.

"Bella welcome to the land of the living, you gave us quite the scare. Esme will be here any minute now making you promise to never put her us through something like this again." He kissed her forehead before taking up all her attention by doing a furrow examination.

"Bella I know this is hard but do you remember anything that happened to you" He asked once he was done. She closed her eyes in concentration and everyone in the room waited in anticipation.

"No, I remember work and my dinner with Edward but its like once I entered my house everything fades to black." I frowned as Carlisle made a note on his papers.

"It is normal for the brain too sometimes develop some form of amnesia when a person goes through a big traumatic event. I won't worry too much about it, Bella, your memory should come back eventually once the body and mind is ready to heal." Bella held up her hand before cringing in pain.

"I think I want some very big pain killers about now." She said and Carlisle looked to me in alarm. I shook my head lightly to answer his silent spoken question he nodded before turning back to Bella.

"Ah… Bella we can't give you any big pain pills as you so elegantly put it. You see you are pregnant." I expected her to be in shock or denial at the very least but what I didn't expect was a glaring Bella.

"None of you told Jacob right? This is the best news ever, if the baby survived what I must have went through then he is truly my little miracle baby. Oh Jacob will be so thrilled. Is Jacob here in the hospital?" She asked looking around in excitement.

"We don't know where Jacob is Bella, we've been trying to reach him in Australia but he missed his flight and we were hoping that he would be here by now." I said and she looked like someone killed her little puppy. It wrecked havoc in my heart to see her like this.

"Well promise me you won't tell him anything. I want to surprise him. He will be so thrilled." She said and placed a protective hand over her belly. Somehow seeing her like this made me whish that the child she was caring was mine and not Jacob Black's

Life is a bitch and then you die....yeah right. I'm not that lucky.

**A/n. I'm so sorry for only updating now. I've been super busy this past two weeks with work. Plus I suffered a little from writers block and wrote this chapter at least three times before finally getting it to merely likeable. I wanted it to be perfect and I hope that you could really see what Edward was going through in the time Bella was in a coma. **

**Anyway, I hope to update this in the next week since I will be going on vacation in the week after next and there will be no internet where I'm going to so that means no updates. Don't fret I'll be back after three weeks. Happy holidays to all!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed I appreciate it a lot and thank you to everyone who added the story to some list. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. (That is code for click on the big green button ;D)**


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. "I'm just borrowing and messing around with her great characters.**

**6. Decisions.**

**Bpov:**

**20 Years earlier:**

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Mary Swan as your wife, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" My father asked staring sternly at Edward. I stomped my foot in irritation.

"Dad how many times do we have to tell you that it's not until death do us part but for as long as we both shall live? You're always spoiling the moment, mommy tell daddy too say it the right way." Edward smiled at me and took my hand.

"Hells Bells, calm down it is only pretend after all. It doesn't have to be perfect." My mother giggled as I turned to glare at Edward.

"You promised that you would be my friend forever Edward and death is the end of forever but for as long as we both shall live doesn't have an end." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Bells maybe you should consider growing up first baby. You are only five after all you still have your whole life ahead of you. There is no need to get tied up now." My father said rather grumpily. He looked over at my mother for support.

"Charlie; Bella and Edward had made up their minds that they want to get married, he has after all asked for your blessing and you had given it." He mumbled something about a six year old being cute and irresistible when he gets on his knee asking you if he can marry your daughter but not for once did you actually think that the little lad was serious.

"Yes sir you did give us your....what did you cal it?" He looked over to my mother and she giggled again.

"Blessing." She helped him out.

"Yes that. I promise that I will always look after her. We'll eat dinner at our parent's houses, do homework together and play together. Then when it is time for bed we'll bathe and sleep in separate bedrooms. Don't worry sir there will be no kissy kissy stuff. She has cuties after all and my father says that I should respect the person I decide to spend my life with until she is ready to exchange cuties."

Edwards little declaration brought on a fit of laughter from my parents. When my father finally wiped the tears from his eyes and turned back to his normal facial color he brought on his serious face again.

"Well in that case then; I don't see any reason why you two can't get married. So Edward do you promise that there will be no kissy kissy stuff and that you will always take care of Bella for as long as you both shall live?"

Edward looked at my father as seriously as a six year old could and without blinking replied. "I do."

**Present day:**

"Edward I have always thought that you weren't alright upstairs but now I know....you are completely bonkers. Let me call the nurse for you so that they can go fetch the one size fits all straightjacket." I said sarcastically. Edward dropped the newspaper that he was strangling absentmindedly and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to me placing his one hand on the furthest side of my hip for support so that he could look into my eyes.

"This is not some joke Bella I'm serious here." I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"I know you are serious Edward and that is what is scaring me. You haven't given this any thought and now you want to get yourself into something that you are going to regret one day in the not so distant future. I will not be the one to condemn you to an eternity of suffering." He sighed and looked away some emotion playing across his features.

"Bella I'm trying very hard to do the right thing here. I have never been there for you when you needed me the most and now that I can finally be there for you.....you don't want my help." I sighed; truly of all the absurd ideas that he could have come up with why did he have to come up with this one?

"Edward listen to me, I believe that somewhere out there is a knight in shining armor for everyone. Mine has just gotten lost by taking one too many wrong turns and now he is too stubborn to ask for directions." Edward looked as if someone stole his favorite toy.

"I don't think that Jacob is lost Bella. How do you know that he hasn't met an attractive Sheila down in Australia and skipped into the sunset with her? It's been a month now and no one has seen any sign of him." I stared out of the window, why hasn't Jacob returned any of my phone calls and why isn't he here asking me the very question Edward has just asked me? Why can't I just remember what happened to me?

"Jacob would never do something like that to me Edward. He loves me to much." Edward cursed loudly and stood up; the offended look on his face did not escape me.

"Bella tell you what.....sleep on it and then you tell me what you have decided to do. My offer stands but just so that you know....I never thought that the woman I asked to marry me one day.....would actually say no. A child needs two parents and I don't care if the baby is not mine, I will take care of it as if it was my own.

I just want to help you out of a sticky situation so that your name won't be insulted and your child won't be an outcast. So please think about it. Jacob isn't here and I don't think that he is coming back anytime soon. I'm here and I want to help you so just for once in your life let me. I'll be back tomorrow morning to hear what you've decided. I just hope that you would make me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to be my wife."

He stepped forward and kissed me on the head just like he always did. "I love you Bella." He whispered and started to pull away from me, I grabbed onto his shirt stopping him, our faces a few inches apart. "Bella what is it, is something wrong?" He asked concerned and I shook my head slightly.

"You know when we were little, we always played that we got married. My mother was our witness and my father was the preacher marrying us. You would always go ask him for his blessing." I still didn't let go of his shirt and when he smiled I could see the laughing lines crinkle next to his eyes.

"Yeah I remember I hated it when you wanted to play that game. You said that you wanted to spend eternity with your best friend and that playing that game was just a way of showing that we would be friends forever." He said caressing my cheek softly; I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I started to blush.

"I lied; Edward that was not the reason why I liked to play that game." I could see the beginnings of a humoristic expression play across his features. His mouth would start to pull up at the corner and his eyes would get a little wider followed by him cocking one of his eyebrows.

"Oh did you have some hidden agenda?" He asked flicking my nose playfully.

"Of course I did.....but you are going to think that I'm stupid." I said looking down, my ears were on fire and I new that they would be beat red by now.

"Bella I would never think that you are stupid. But I must say that I am intrigued. I have never seen you blush like this since the day Jasper told you that he had the biggest crush on you in fifth grade." I smiled when I briefly remembered that day. We had to write a poem on something that meant a lot to us in English and Jasper decided to write a poem about me.

His best friend Seth got a hold of it and read it to the whole class, I whished that I could have died of embarrassment. "Yeah don't remind me about that, it's just that......I liked to play that game with you because....." I took a big breath and looked at him. This was a big mistake, I got lost in his green orbs.

"Because...."He probed and broke me free from their captivating gaze only to fix my attention to his lips. His bottom one was fuller than his top one and it just looked so....kissable.

"Because....because I liked the ending the best." He frowned and I resisted the urge to smooth out the wrinkles on his forehead.

"What; do you mean when your parents would throw us with rice before we went swimming in the back pool to celebrate our honeymoon?" I shook my head and smiled a little.

"No I mean the end of the ceremony when my father announced that you could kiss the bride." I looked down to embarrassed to look at him. He placed two fingers under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You forced me to play make-believe weddings with you just so that you could kiss me?" He asked mockingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah back then I had this big crush on you and it was the only way I could get you to kiss me, even if it was for just one second." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my nose.

"You know getting too kiss you was the only reason I played that game in the first place." My eyes shot up to his and suddenly there was this electrifying pull between us. My eyes dropped from his fixed gaze and settled on his lips again. My tongue darted out and wetted my dry lips. He started closing the distance between our faces slowly.

"Bella if you don't stop me now I'm going to kiss you...." He whispered and his musky scent began filling my senses making all of my thoughts foggy.

"I...want you to." I whispered back and leaned forward closing the distance between us. The meeting of our lips was indescribable, it is as if time stopped and the only thing that made sense was our lips moving together. He pulled away suddenly breaking the kiss but keeping his lips only a few inches from mine.

"Well that was definitely longer than one second." He said softly.

"Would you shut up and just kiss me again?" He chuckled before kissing me once again. As his tongue drew across my bottom lip my hands slipped up and locked around his neck as I granted him passage to deepen the kiss. He leaned back pulling me against his hard chest his one hand on my lower back while the other got lost in my hair.

The kiss was ten times better than I expected and the way it lit every nerve in my body was indescribably amazing, it made me ache for more. I broke the kiss this time and he placed a small kiss on my nose before pulling away. "So is that a yes?" He asked breathlessly. Slowly the fog disappeared and I began to understand to what he was referring to.

"It's a definitely......maybe. I just need a little time to think about everything. I'll tell you tomorrow okay." He wasn't pleased with my answer but he wasn't going to push me into anything either.

"Okay but then I'm going now that way I'm giving you more time to think about everything." He caressed my cheek and stood up. "Oh and Bella I believe that I promised your father that I will take care of you forever and I plan to make good on that promise. I don't care if you say yes or no. I will take care of you." He blew me a kiss and left, leaving me even more confused than I was before.

I was alone for about ten minutes when Esme and Alice walked into the room. "Bells, how are you feeling today?" Alice asked excitedly sitting down Indian style at the bottom of the bed.

"Hello to you to Alice, hello Esme." I added as Esme gave me a hug.

"You seem in a cheery mood, what did Edward do?' My head snapped up in her direction.

"What do you mean what did Edward do, who says Edward has anything to do with my happiness? Why would you assume that he has anything to do with my happiness?" I rambled and only managed to make her more suspicious on the fact that Edward obviously did do something.

"Spill it missy, don't make me take out my ruler." Alice threatened shifting closer to me.

"He asked you, didn't he?" Esme said quietly from the chair next to my bed.

"Asked you what?" Alice asked but neither of us answered her.

"You knew he was going to ask me? But if he planned on asking me the question then it wasn't a spur of the moment thing and that means he is actually serious about it. That changes the whole question." I rambled more to myself than anyone else.

"What are you talking about, what question and why does his seriousness about it change everything?" Alice asked irritated that she didn't know what was going on.

"Yes when he broke up with Jane the day you woke up I knew that everything has changed. Then when he came by next week asking me if he can have a certain object and when he flew all the way to Forks to go see your father I knew he was serious about the whole thing." Esme said making me even more confused about what I should do.

"I don't know how to answer his question and I don't know where Jacob is which complicates things a little." Suddenly Alice jumped of the bed and went to stand next to Esme.

"What am I invisible? Can't you find anyone else to torture?" Alice asked stomping her thought like a little girl.

"Probably but I choose to torture you....Alice calm down. Edward asked Esme for the family engagement ring and then apparently he flew all the way to Forks to ask my father for his blessings and then today he asked me to marry him. He gave me until tomorrow to give him an answer." I quickly filled her in hoping that my rambling made even the littlest of sense. Alice didn't expect that and was silent....momentarily. One, two, three, four.....

"Eeeeep, Bells you better say yes, you will be a fool; no scratch that you would be a moron to say no to him. I have seen how he is around you and that guy loves you. He makes you smile and brightens your whole face when he just walks into the room. Jacob has nothing on him and he is the one that helped you with your recovery after the incident. I can so totally help you with the wedding all you would have to do is show up." Alice said so fast it almost sounded as if she was speaking her own language as she began bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Alice honey, why don't you calm down a little? Bella needs to decide for herself what the right answer is. But regardless what you do decide sweetie just remember that I will always see you as the daughter I never had." Esme said lovingly and it made matters on deciding what to tell Edward just that much harder.

"Yes but its Edward Cullen we are talking about. Woman all over the world wants to be married to him and Bella has to think about it......I'm just saying that she really needs to wake up and smell the happily ever after." Esme and I both looked at her before looking at each other bursting out in laughter.

"Well Mrs. Vice president of fantasy land do you mind coming back to earth for at least a few seconds." I asked and that reined her in for a little while before she broke out again about how stupid I was being for not saying yes right away. Esme took pity on me and decided to take her away by promising that they can come back again tomorrow. I had no visitors after that and it gave me the time that I needed to think about everything.

It also gave my inner voice time to speak up.

IV: **Would it really be so bad if I did get married to Edward and took on the Cullen name?**

ME: "No, that wouldn't be so bad."

IV: **What about Jacob, does he deserve being treated this way?**

ME: "No he doesn't."

IV: **Where was he and why wasn't he here to take care of me the way Edward was taking care of me?**

ME: "Okay so nobody is perfect. I bet something very important is keeping him from returning to me.'"

IV: **What ever makes you sleep at night but if Edward was serious about getting married then wasn't it better to just say yes and know that my child would have two parents instead of one? **

ME: "Well a child does need two parents."

IV: **Do I love Jacob? **

ME: "Of course I do."

IV: **Do I love Edward?**

ME: "I have always loved Edward."

IV: **Or better yet, do I love Edward more than Jacob? **

ME: "If I have to choose...... then it would be Edward, it has always been him."

IV: **Do I love Edward enough to give us both a chance of a happy life together and to stick by him when things go south? **

ME: "I hate to say this but yes I do and I will always be there for him. No matter what he does I will always be there because I love him."

IV: **You're sure that's not just because he is a great kisser? **

ME: "Okay I'm shutting you out now."

IV: **Okay, okay, okay so I have just one question left. What are you waiting for? **

ME: "You know what you are right, what am I waiting for?

IV: **Glad we could have this talk.**

Suddenly there was a knock on my door breaking me out of my little conversation with myself. "Edward what are you doing here?" I asked glancing at the clock; it was past two in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to keep you out of sleep as well." He said smiling and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Well that is good because I made up my mind." I said before I could chicken out. His face turned serious and he looked at me expectedly.

"I have given this a lot of thought. I have argued with myself and realized that if I'm going to marry someone it might as well just be the biggest jackass on earth." He sat there without saying a word, just staring at me.

"That means yes Edward I will marry you." He was still for another few seconds before he finally blinked.

"You....will...marry...me?" He asked and I nodded. Suddenly he closed the distance between us and began kissing me. "You..... have.... made.... me..... the.... happiest.... jackass.... alive." He said between kisses. He stood up again and took a small black velvet box out of his jeans pocket.

"May I?" He asked and opened the box revealing a small diamond ring, I held out a trembling hand and he slid the ring onto my ring finger before kissing the top of my hand.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" The one voice (other than Edward's) I would recognize anywhere asked from the door. Edward's head snapped around and I looked up.

"Jacob?"

He looked at me and a dark smile spread across his face.

**A/N As I promised I managed to write a chapter before my vacation starts on Friday. It was a public holiday yesterday in South Africa, Freedom Day, and I spent most of that day writing this chapter while also listening to the New Moon Soundtrack. Anyways, Happy holidays to all and for those traveling over the festive season safe travels.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviewers it is because of you that I put so much effort into writing this story. Also thank you to all the anonymous reviewers I appreciate your feed back as well. **

**Reviews as always are appreciated. That is code for click on the big green button and write a little something. **


	7. Bye, bye Jacob

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. "I'm just borrowing and messing around with her fabulous characters.**

**8. Bye, bye Jacob.**

**Epov:**

Love....what is love? How does one describe that one undeniably feeling of overall happiness? And if love is so uncontrollably and irrevocably good then how does one describe hate? Is hate just the opposite of love? If love is so overpowering then what does one call the eating away at you feeling of rage and total endlessness of darkness that is ultimately hate?

I thought I knew what love was.....I thought that when I discovered that I loved Bella that I knew the very essence of love. The ultimate high one experienced when you discovered that you had just found that one special person that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. I thought that I had finally found the universal truth to what love actually is. How wrong could I have been?

Most of us experience the silliness of being in love at school. Back then we had a fraise for that exact feeling. We called it being lovesick. There is no antidote and there is no better feeling in the world. If I had to describe it I guess I would probably say that it felt like all the most wonderful emotions that existed in the world.... was all bubbled up inside of you and it felt like it would burst out at any moment.

The sky was bluer and everyone and everything just looked brighter, newer and better. You constantly daydreamed and smiled like someone who was as high as a kite. Your friends would just shake their heads thinking that you were the biggest idiot in the world for getting whipped. You on the other hand are so convinced that this was as good as it gets and that you have finally found it....love.

But then you come to find that after the effects of being in love wears of and the girl.... you were so convinced of would be that special one.... is starting to irritate you. You find that she is either too clingy, too jealous, too controlling, too obsessed with herself and you come to realize that you weren't in love....you were just merely infatuated.

Then as you get older and you've broken a relationship with the tenth girl.... you start to think that love just doesn't exist. It is just a myth your parents talked about to give you something to hope for. Thinking about it.... you try to figure out what love looks like.

Is it the grey haired couple sitting in the park holding hands and feeding the pigeon's old bread? No, you smile thinking that the old man should invest in a new pair of glasses so that he could see the wrinkled old lady he is sitting next to.

Is it the father who is playing catch with his son? No, he probably was one of the unfortunate stupid boy's who forgot to wear a glove and managed to get his girlfriend knocked up. Now he is sweating in the sun playing with the boy who ruined his future plans because that at least got him out of the house and away from the nagging bitch.

Is it the happy couple on the picnic blanket feeding each other with little delicacies out of the picnic basket? No, she hasn't shown her true colors yet, just wait until she starts choosing your clothes and fixing your hair. Then you'll see how fast that guy is going to run.

People probably didn't knew what to call the thing that people seek their entire life's, so they thought up the first mushy word they could think of and came up with love. Well then again love was just a name they used when a tennis player had a score of zero. Love was the symbol for nothing. Countless fools -me included- searched for it their entire lives, convincing themselves that they had finally found it and that everything in life was going to play out like a fucking fairytale were they were going to live happily ever after.

Well I've got news for you suckers, reality doesn't have happy endings. Reality kicks you in the ass every time you dare to think that you are finally going to be happy. I thought I knew it all, experienced it all and that happy endings actually did exist. Love really did exist and the reasons all the other girls started to irritate me were because they weren't like Bella.

My heart knew what I have been searching for my entire life but my head was telling me something different. Finally I understood what love is, love is what you get when your heart is broken. Because when you loose someone you love, it feels like you can't breathe. It feels like your life is falling apart and that you don't know how you can live another day without that special person that made life worth living.

It's not the happy times....no it's the sad times. Because.... If you haven't felt like this before, then you have never loved.

Best of all.....love is the reason why 'm standing here staring at Jacob while I fought every fiber in my being not to hit him straight back to were the hell he came from.

"Jacob? Where have you been? I have been trying to call you ever since I woke up but you never answered. I have been worried sick, explain yourself." Bella's shrill voice brought me back to reality.

Jacob straightened himself from where he was leaning against the doorframe. "Explain myself....you're the one that needs to do some explaining. What is this leech doing here?" He asked glaring at me, I frowned....something wasn't right. Somewhere something was off but I pushed that thought to the side when I heard him insult me.

"I have been taking care of Bella, if you have a fucking problem with that I suggest you keep it to yourself since you were missing in action and couldn't even care enough to answer your fucking phone." I said aggressively.

"Who died and made you King?" He asked sarcastically and that irritating smile spread across his face again.

"I almost did....so stop insulting Edward; he has been good to me the last couple of weeks. Now stop changing the subject and answer my question. Where were you?" Bella said and her voice calmed me enough and I manage to reel in the dog that was fighting inside of me. It was pulling at its leash trying to brake free, this said dog started a lot of fights and I didn't want that to happen in this case.

"I was in Australia of course. My wallet got stolen along with my passport and my money. I had to wait until yesterday for the authorities to sort everything out. I came straight home too you, but the house was empty. Our neighbor filled me in that you were in the hospital; I came running here only to overhear how you agreed to marry this fucker over there."

Jacob said pointing in my direction. His accusing finger set the dog of again and I could feel it pulling against the leash. Bella's head snapped up and she gasped in shock. Both Jacob and I looked in her direction. One pair of eyes looked with concern and the other in alarm. Her eyes glassed over and it looked like she was someplace far of. Finally she broke out of her zombie like state and looked at Jacob.

"You heard right, I did agree to marry him." She said softly and Jacob turned to me his fists balled trembling slightly.

"So I was right, she did fuck you in the back of that limo. You think you are so great and can take anything you like; well you are not taking her from me. She's mine and no one else can have her." Jacob all but spat the words at me.

The dog was reeling against the leash just begging to be set loose. "What the fuck are you talking about? What limo? Bella is not some peace of furniture you can buy and stow away in a storage unit; she's a human being with feelings and doesn't belong to anyone." I said balling my fists just in case he decided to throw one at me.

Bella gasped again and as I turned to her in alarm I saw how the lights disappeared from her eyes; I moved to call the nurse when Jacob stepped in front of me. "Stay the hell away from her or else...."

He let the sentence trail of and the dog inside of me started to growl in warning.

"Jacob how do you know about the limo.....you said that you only came back today...if that was true then you can't possibly know about the limo ride to and from the airport." Bella asked, in my and Jacob's little scuffle Bella must have returned to normal. She got out of bed and slowly made her way over to us. "The only way you could have known was if you were there." She stepped in between us and I could basically see the wheels in Jacobs head turning.

"I read about the limo in the papers, you don't go on a date with Edward Cullen without the whole world knowing about it." Jacob said quickly, almost too quickly as if he had rehearsed that answer a million times to make it sound normal. I frowned and I finally knew what it was that was bothering me.

"You haven't asked how she was doing yet Jacob. I find that very strange, a concerned boyfriend would have ask how his girlfriend was doing all things considered.... don't you think?" I asked and began to pull Bella towards me, things were going to turn ugly and I wanted Bella and the baby out of the way when it did.

"Unless he knew how she was doing all along.....Hello Bells, Edward." Emmett said suddenly appearing out of no where. "Sorry about the late hour but I had just thought about something and took a gamble on whether Bella would be awake or not, seems like the gamble paid of." Emmett said looking from me to Jacob and our respective stances.

"Who the hell are you?" Jacob asked sizing him up, he didn't like the result. Emmett was two times more muscled than him.

"Oh, who I am is not important; what is important is the truth so why don't you start telling us the truth?" Emmett said folding his arms across his chest; I noticed how he was blocking to doorway with his very nonchalant behavior.

"I thought that that was what I was doing all this time." Jacob countered his eyes darting all over the place, nervousness basically radiated of off him.

"Let's start with why you only came back today?" Emmett suggested and Bella grabbed my hand, why was she shaking? I looked at her over my shoulder, her eyebrows was pulled together in frustration as she stared at Jacob.

"I already told them, my passport was stolen." Jacob sounded like a stubborn kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar and was know trying to convince his mother that he was only counting them.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob....I believed I asked for the truth. That is a lie; let me tell you why you are back now. There was an article published in all of the big newspapers where the police asked anyone who had information about the home invasion at a Mrs. Swan's place to come forward.

"They followed up every lead they had and the victim who suffering from amnesia is of very little help. They wanted help from the public to catch the creeps who beat up Bella before they struck again." Emmett said this very matter-of-factly and by the look on his face I knew he hadn't played all of his cards yet.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Jacob asked that stubborn look still on his face. Emmett shrugged and looked at me smiling.

"Ed do you remember the story's I told you about my father?" Emmett asked ignoring Jacob completely, I frowned wondering where he was going with this.

"Yeah, he used to beat your mother when he was drunk. You took up martial arts and when he tried to do it again you intervened." I said summing up all the late night conversations Emmett and I had about his drunken father. Emmett nodded and turned his attention back to Jacob.

"But what I never told Edward was that every time my father beat my mother he would go into hiding. He never told me or my mother where he was, that way we couldn't tell the police. I remember this one time he was away for almost three months, life at home was the nearest I have ever been to heaven....but that is a story for another time. Do you know why he went into hiding?" He asked and Jacob just shrugged.

"I don't know maybe because he got really tired of looking at your ugly face." Jacob suggested sarcastically.

"Funny, he's funny this one." He said to me and Bella while jerking his thumb in Jacob's direction. "No Einstein, he knew that if my mother told the police about what he did they would put pictures of him in every newspaper. So when they didn't he would know that my mother has once again not laid an assault charge against him and he would come home. My mother would always take him back."

Jacob shrugged. "Well thank heavens you were there to save the day. What does that have to do with me?" He asked and Bella came out from behind me.

"Because you read about my amnesia and thought that if I couldn't remember anything about the home invasion that it was safe to come back. But it wasn't a home invasion.....I've been having these flashbacks ever since you showed up. You were there the night I came back from the dinner with Edward." Jacob interrupted her.

"I told you I read about your little date with lover boy in the newspaper." Bella didn't listen to him.

"No you didn't, because Alice would have cut out the article and had it framed. You were there; I remember your alcoholic breath in my face. You accused me of sleeping with Edward and when I denied it you hit me." Bella's voice quivered at the end. Jacob became red in the face with anger.

"I did no such thing you laying bitch." He raised his hand to hit her when the dog in me finally broke free. I moved so quickly that I barely noticed how Emmett grabbed Jacob's arm twisting it up behind him. His chest automatically jutted out from the pain, I grabbed the front of Jacob's shirt.

"Don't you dare touch her you peace of crap." I spat in his face. "Emmett, go call security and tell them that they have to take some filth to the nearest police station." Emmett looked up at me in surprise.

"Are you sure, what if he tries anything stupid?" He asked and turned Jacob's arm more, Jacob cried out in pain and stood on his toes to keep his arm from breaking.

"Some part of me is hoping that he would try doing something stupid." Emmett smiled and did as I asked. "Now you listen to me, you are going to tell the police everything you have done or Emmett and I will make your life a living hell." I pushed him away from me in disgust.

"You and that tame monkey of yours can not even hurt a fly." Jacob taunted and without thinking my arm shot forward. I hit him straight on his nose and as he fell to the ground blood began pooling on the floor.

"Well I guess if you can deal it you can receive it as well." I said to the hopeless bundle at my feet.

"Fuck Edward what did you do?" Emmett asked as he returned with the security guards.

"He broke my nose that is what he's done." Jacob said from the ground and Emmett bent down grabbing him by the arms.

"He did, lets see." He pulled him to his feet as if he was a doll. "Oh no it's not broken, just bleeding. Ask one of the inmates in the jail to give you a tampon ok." He said to Jacob as if he was a weeping child before he looked at me. "Why did you hit him?" He asked and I shrugged.

"You know how I'm allergic to stupidity." I said and Emmett smiled and nodded. "Well he said something stupid and my arm just jerked out on its own accord. I believe the medical condition is called bullshit-whipping......oh and he might have called you a tame monkey." Emmett stifled his laugh and turned back to Jacob.

"You know what Jacob I think I'm more like a tame Gorilla and it is my job to see that Edward does his job correctly." For the second time Jacob was hit on the nose, only this time he messed with the wrong gorilla. I could hear how his nose broke as Emmett's fist connected to it. "Yes now Edward's job is done correctly." Emmett said removing the blood on his fist with a handkerchief.

"This is assault; I will sue you for everything your worth." Jacob said as the two security guards helped him to his feet. "I don't think you can, you see you slipped and banged your nose on the side of the bed. Isn't that right boys?" Emmett asked the two security guards while handing each one of them a nice little tip.

"Yes Sir. That sure was one hell of a fall you had, must be hard to be a total klutz. No worries we'll have one of the doctors fix you up before we take you to the cops." They said as they cuffed him.

"Thanks guys, oh he likes to beat woman, so don't be too soft on him." Emmett said, the security guards smiled and nodded before towing Jacob out of there.

I turned to Bella. "You ok love?" I asked and she sat down on the bed.

"Why did only you two get to punch him?"

Love....I might still not understand it fully. But here is what I do know. Love makes us do things that we would not normally do. Love makes us smile like someone who is as high as kite even though we know we look like total idiots to our friends.

Love makes us say very corny things and makes us volunteer to go shopping with you even though we would rather just cuddle with you on the couch. Love makes us want to commit to only one person for the rest of our lives.

But the thing about love that we guys won't admit. It's the scariest thing that exists out there in the big bad world, because finding love means that we would rather die than risk loosing it. We would fight with every fiber of our beings to keep love in our lives.

Because we know that ultimately it is love that makes life worth living.

**A/N This chapter was merely to get Jacob out of the picture. Don't think that it's going to be smooth sailing for the two friends from here on out, fairytale endings need a lot of work and just like reality that is the same case for these two. Anyway I hoped the chapter didn't disappoint.**

**Thank you to all reviewers, when I came back from my vacation and my e-mail was basically over flowing with reviews and alerts it made me do a silly little happy dance and let me tell you, mustering up energy to even do a happy dance in the heat we are experiencing down here in South-Africa is saying something. So thank you again to each and every reviewer, virtual cookies to all of you ;D**

**As always feel free to review!**


	8. Playing house

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. "I'm just borrowing and messing around with her great characters."

Warning: Adult content, don't like then just skip over it!

8. Playing house

Bpov:

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked tugging at the blindfold slightly. I should have known that nothing good could come of this little surprise Edward had so cunningly planned out for me.

"Oh, no you don't Bella; you promised that you would wait until I told you that you can take it off." He said capturing my fingers in his.

"Yes well that was before I knew what you had planned. You know I don't like surprises." I said and without needing to see it I knew he was rolling his eyes. "And stop rolling your eyes at me." I added.

"How did you.... never mind. Bella, most people like surprises." This time I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it.

"Well I guess since I don't that is why they call it most and not all." I answered him sarcastically.

"What is not to like about them?" He asked and I huffed finally giving up on freeing my hands from his steely grasp.

"Surprises usually mean that all the attention is on me and I don't like it when I'm in the lime light. That is usually when I do something really stupid. Plus I've been in the hospital for the past month so I would like to see my surroundings for a change. You have no idea how boring four walls can be after about....oh say one hour."

He sighed and kissed my fingers. "Won't you please just humor me on this? Just go with it for the next ten minutes ok." He asked and my shoulders hung in defeat.

"It's totally unfair when you do that." I said dryly, since I couldn't see I began relying on my other senses to keep a sense of direction. Every time the limo turned I would fall into the door or Edward and his very presence next to me made concentrating merely impossible.

"It's unfair if I do what?" He asked and I raised my hand to his face and let my fingertips trace the frown lines on his forehead.

"Dazzle people like you do." I felt how his thick eyebrows pulled together and I could basically picture the puzzled look on his face.

"I dazzle people?" He asked and I nodded. "Do I dazzle you?" He asked and I felt ashamed to admit that even I wasn't immune to the Cullen charm.

"Frequently, why do you think I agreed to this idiotic marriage?" He sighed and I dropped my hand from his face, they came very close to tracing his full lips.

"Oh because you love me and I love you and we don't want to waste another minute spending our lives apart." He answered my question dryly, great Bella way to go and spoil the mood.

"I'm sorry if I upset you but your fans might believe that story Emmett made up for them but what is going to happen once I have the baby. Even your fans can do simple math Edward." The limo stopped suddenly causing me to fall into him. His arms caught me in support.

In Edward's embrace I felt safe, almost as if the world couldn't touch me. His cologne infiltrated my senses; it was the faint smell of ocean with just a hint of musk.

"Bella, when are you going to fucking get it? I don't care about my fans. I care about you, so please make an effort to enjoy the surprise because you just might find that you love it." He said releasing me and since I was still blind folded he unbuckled my seat belt for me.

"Fine but this talk isn't over." I grumbled as the door was suddenly opened and cold winter air rushed into the limo.

"Fine, here follow me inside before you catch a cold." He grabbed my hand and quickly helped guide me to whatever surprise he had waiting for me. "Just walk straight, ok now there are two steps in front of us. One two ok now just wait." I heard some keys jingling, followed by the sound of a key turning in a lock and then Edward spoke from behind me. "Please Bella; don't spoil this for me ok."

He didn't wait for my reply as I felt a slight tugging sensation behind my head. The blind fold fell away and I blinked in the bright light. Once my eyesight adjusted to the light, I looked around at my surroundings. In front of me was a gigantic wooden door, one of those that needed four hinges for support. It was slightly ajar revealing very little of the room behind it.

"I thought that if were getting married then we should have our own little house, come on I'll show you the rest. It's getting cold out here." I looked up at him in shock.

"You bought a house?" He nodded and smiled mischievously. Suddenly he bent down and knocked my legs from under me picking me up bridal style. "Edward what are you doing? Put me down." He only laughed.

"I will in a minute woman, I just thought that if were going to be wed in four months you are most likely going to be showing by then plus not to mention you are going to weigh a lot more than you are now. This why, I can carry you over the threshold without breaking my back in the process." He said and carried me effortlessly into the house.

"Who would have thought that Edward Cullen was a hopeless romantic?" I said sarcastically causing him to chuckle as he set me on the ground and turned quickly to close the door behind him.

"Yeah so don't bother telling anyone else that because they won't believe it." He said taking my hand in his. "Come on Bells I'll show you the rest of our house." Was it wrong of m to feel all warm and fuzzy when he said our house like that? Somehow I couldn't help but picture him, me and the little one as a family.

I followed him out of the small foyer into a much larger living area. Everything was so open; the kitchen melted into the living room effortlessly, the only thing separating the kitchen from the living room was the island counter top that could easily serve as a dining table. I let go of Edward's hand turning around in amazement.

You can put barstools at the counter, buy a nice comfy sofa and one of those thick rugs that your feet sink away in. I could picture me and Edward on the sofa watching a movie while the little one played on the rug at our feet. This was perfect; Edward didn't say anything and just watched me as my eyes swept over everything. I spotted a door at the right side of the living room.

It was a spacious study, the only furniture in it was an old desk standing in front of the window. "I thought that I could work from home, here is a nice fireplace for the cold winters and in summer the sun shines in from those windows making this a nice little sunroom." Edward said from the doorway, I turned to him frowning.

"What do you mean work from home?" I asked and he smiled walking towards me.

"Well that is part of the surprise; I'm quitting the acting business. I just wrapped my last movie and after I'm done promoting it I'm going to try my hand at scriptwriting. It's something I've been wanting to do for some time now and this way I can spend more time with you and the little one." Tears began to well up in my eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"You're so ready to change your whole lifestyle for me and yet I give you nothing in return." He pulled me into a tight hug; my cheek was pressed up against his chest. I could hear his heart beat; he kissed the top of my head before resting his chin on the exact place he just kissed.

"Bella you gave me a second chance, you gave meaning to my life again and above all you agreed to marry me. Compared to that, this is nothing." I pulled away to look him in the eye.

"Nothing, this house must be worth millions of dollars, you're Edward Cullen and you're a world wide famous actor. You really want to throw all of that away for me?" I asked incredulously.

"To you it might look like I'm throwing everything away but I'm gaining so much more." He said and I smiled wryly.

"And what exactly is it that you have gained?" He smiled caressing my cheek, without thinking I leaned into his hand.

"Isn't that as clear as day, I get you. Everything else is just a bonus." His hand slipped from my cheek and stopped under my chin. He tilted my head up towards him and placed the smallest of kisses on my lips. He started to pull away but I caught the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

Immediately his arms slipped around my waist pulling me closer to him. My lips parted just as his tongue darted out, deepening the kiss. It changed from soft and tender too a passion filled hunger for each other that could not be satisfied. My arms slipped around his neck and my hands got tangled in his hair. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues battled each other for dominance.

I let him win and moved my hips against his causing him to groan into my mouth as I my warm core moved against his obvious arousal. His hands moved over my waist and down over my ass. He cupped it pulling me into him causing me to moan out again. He picked me up effortlessly and I tangled my legs around his waist grinding into him.

He broke the kiss. "Fuck Bella, maybe we should slow down." I smiled into his neck and sucked on his pulse point.

"Do you really want to slow down?" I whispered seductively biting down hard as I moved my hips into him again.

"Bella you'll be the death of me." He said before capturing my lips with his again. He walked forward a few paces and placed me down on the desk. His hands caught the hem of my shirt and hastily pulled it over my head before his lips sought up mine again. My hands began undoing his buttons on his shirt as he unclasped my bra.

My blood was racing through my veins and my core was throbbing in anticipation. Finally his shirt was out of my way and he leaned forward pushing my back onto the desk. His one hand began messaging my breast while his mouth found the other. I squirmed and moaned as his mouth and hand wrecked havoc in what felt like every nerve in my body.

My hands were pulling at his hair. His free hand unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down the zip. His hand slipped inside and under the hem of my under wear. He slid his middle finger in between my folds.

"Fuck, Edward." I moaned. He responded by biting down on my nipple at the same time he pressed down on my clit with his thumb. "Oh.....yes....Edward." I moaned as he slipped his fingers inside of me. My hips started moving with the rhythm he was setting with those magical fingers.

He added another finger, and upped the tempo. "Edward, please....oh.....fuck" I moaned hoping he would understand my incoherent question. He did, he stopped only to unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans. I got rid of mine as well and he slid his hands under my ass pulling me towards him. My legs slid around his waist allowing him better access.

He entered me capturing my moan with his mouth as he kissed me passionately. Our body's moved together in the oldest of dances. "Fuck, Bella.... Edward...... oh... ugh..... yes.... oh fuck." Our voices melted together as both of us neared our peak. My stomach mussels pulled together and I could feel my walls contract around him. "Bella, Edward" We screamed each others name as we both came. Our movements stilled once we rode out our orgasms.

***********

"So what do you think? Do you like the house?" Edward asked into my neck.

"I don't know I have only seen half of it but I'm particularly fond of the study." I replied and he chuckled.

"Yeah well I don't think I can work here anymore." I shivered as he kissed my neck.

"And why is that?" I asked trying hard to focus on the conversation.

"The only thing I'll be able to write in here is steamy sex scenes on the boss's desk." I chuckled and he kissed along my jaw line making his way to my lips. I groaned as Edward's phone rang breaking the moment.

"You better get that." I said and he growled.

"What if I don't want to? What if I want to lay here on top of you for the rest of my life?" I chuckled and sighed as the phone just kept on ringing.

"As good as that sounds we can't escape reality forever." He sighed and kissed me quickly before he went in search of his discarded jeans. I picked up his shirt and pulling it on went to check out the rest of the house. I walked back to the foyer and discovered a staircase at the side that I didn't notice the first time I entered the house.

It opened into a hallway. The first door was a bathroom, with tub, shower and basin. It was the size of my master bedroom back home. The next was a bedroom and that was followed by the master bedroom complete with walk in closet and private bathroom. The last room was smaller, in the corner was an old rocking chair and there was only one window taking up most of the wall overlooking the backyard.

I was staring out of the window when Edward found me. His arms slipped around my waist and he kissed the nape of my neck. "That was a rather long phone call." I said and he grunted.

"Yes it was a long distance call." I smiled.

"God?" I asked jokingly.

"No, London." I turned to look at him shocked.

"God is in London?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No my mother is in London." He said pulling a face.

"Your mother is God?" This time he truly laughed. "No, little Miss Comedian, but she is wedding dress shopping and Alice is with her."

This time I pulled a face. "Dam if your mother was God I was going to ask for favors. I remember telling them that I wanted a quiet little ceremony." He pulled me to the rocking chair and sat down with me in his lap. I didn't mind since this gave me an excuse to trail my hands over his bare chest.

"Well if there is one thing I have learned about Alice, it is that she doesn't know the word little." He said and I sighed I knew he was right and it was foolish of me to think that Alice would actually listen to me. We just sat in the comfortable silence for awhile.

"I like this room, it's peaceful." I said as Edward rocked us back and forth.

"I know what you mean; that is why I thought about making this the baby room. I thought that maybe we could paint out the room and maybe furnish it together. You know like real parents would do in preparations for their little one." I pushed against his chest so that I could see his face.

"Edward you are going to be a real parent, I have total faith that you will be a great father. I also think that decorating it together is a great idea." Edward smiled widely. "Wow don't you look like the cat that ate the cannery." I said and leaned forward to kiss him.

"But before we start decorating anything I think we have to make the best of initiating every room first." I said and he frowned looking at me all puzzled.

"What do you mean initiate every room?" I rolled my eyes and started unbuttoning the shirt.

"Oh why don't you just use your imagination?" I suggested and I could hear him gulp in nervousness.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you are trying to seduce me." Edward said as the shirt fell to the ground.

"See it as you like. May I just point out that there are a lot of rooms left?"

Little was said after that, but sometimes actions speak louder than words.

**A/N so finally we have some smut. Truly I suck at writing love scenes; it's something I've been trying to improve on. Anyway, I have had a little problem with writers block and literally stared at the computer screen for about three days before the words finally started flowing so thank all the artists on my Ipod for bringing forth this chapter. **

**Oh and I stole the little God lines from Gilmore Girls, so I don't own that.**

**Then there might be a little delay on the next chapter since my mother is visiting me this week and she considers it rude if I disappear for hours at a time to write. (What is antisocial about that?) **

**A big plate of virtual cookies for every reviewer that reviewed the last chapter as promised. Truly any kind of feedback is appreciated. **

**Feel free to review. It's really easy all you have to do is click on the big green button that says review ;D**


	9. Gone baby gone

**Disclaimer: it grieves me to say that my initials start with D. and not S. therefore I'm not Stephenie Meyers and I do not own anything Twilight. **

**9. Gone baby gone.**

**Bpov:**

**Four moths later:**

"You know when you get one of those bad feelings that tingle all the way down your spine?" I asked as Edward entered our bedroom. Jeez it still felt strange for me to say our bedroom like that. Edward was dressed in long navy blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was still wet from the shower he just enjoyed. His full lovely eyebrows were pulled together in a frown as he sat down on his side of the bed.

"I know the exact ones you are referring to, is there something that is bothering you Bella?" He asked as he pulled on some socks. Winter was fast approaching, the nights were getting colder everyday; not that I minded really since Edward kept me warm most nights in anyway.

"I don't know, maybe it's just pre-pregnancy jitters or something but I can't help but feel that something is not right." He lifted the covers and slid in next to me, without thinking I cuddled into his side and rested my head on his chest. His arm slipped around me pulling me more securely into him.

"You have nothing to be jittery about Bella, dad said that you are in good health, your baby is in good health and developing at a healthy rate. The only thing you have to do is, is slow down to the pace of a woman that is actually six month's pregnant." He said rubbing smoothing circles on my back.

"Well I certainly feel like a six month old woman, I'm huge." I exclaimed and protectively placed my hand on the baby bump between us. He placed his hand over mine.

"Bella you have never been more beautiful to me." He said and kissed me affectionately.

"You say that now but you just wait until I'm nine months pregnant and have all that excess baby fat." I said placing my head back on his chest, his chuckle vibrated through his chest and I liked the way it sounded under my ear.

"Well then I'll just have to ask one of those models Emmett is always showing of to the media to move in with us." My head shot up and I glared at him.

"See I knew you wanted to start a harem! That is why you bought this place isn't it? A nice little place where you can keep your wife's locked away." He chuckled and made an innocent face.

"No, this was supposed to be a home but that isn't a bad idea either. Mind if I use it?" I smacked his chest playfully. "Feeling better yet?" He asked as we settled back down.

"Loads, thank you." He didn't say anything but kissed the top of my head.

"So now that dad confirmed what I said al along that the baby is a boy, have you thought about names yet?" Edward asked and even though he wasn't the real father I could hear the joy and excitement in his voice.

"I have three names I was considering. But since you are going to be his father I thought you should come up with names as well." His chest swelled a little when I said father.

"Actually I have two names, I thought of." He said proudly and I smiled.

"I'm not surprised really. Well what two did you come up with?" I asked and I could feel him tense up a little, a minute or two passed before he finally said something.

"Well I know how you said that you don't want to give him a family name but I really like Charlie." He said and I looked up at him in surprise.

"My fathers name?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, he is one of the people I respect most in this world and if it wasn't for him, well parsley in anyway, I wouldn't have you." I smiled and placed my head back on his chest.

"What if the baby was a girl?" I asked and he chuckled making my cheek vibrate again.

"Well the Renee would definitely have been one of my choices." I rolled my eyes and sighed, Edward's heart really was made out of mush.

"What was the other name?" I asked and this time he replied instantly.

"Seth, I really like the name Seth." I thought about it for awhile.

"Seth Cullen, well it's unique to say the least." I said thinking that I could get used to it.

"Seth is also of Hebrew origin and means anointed and compensation. So what names did you come up with?" He asked reminding me that it was my turn to share.

"Well I have always liked the name Alexander." I said and Edward snorted, realizing his mistake instantly he tried to cover it up with a little cough but I smacked him on his chest either way.

"What is wrong with Alexander?" I asked huffing slightly that he found the name so ridicules.

"Well even though I'm sure that your son is going to be the best son in the world I doubt he's going to be the ruler of men, plus think about it, Alexander Cullen doesn't sound completely right." I rolled my eyes; of course Edward would now all about Greek history.

"Our son….and Alex Cullen doesn't sound too bad." I countered and I could practically hear his eyes role over in his head.

"Ok then, what are the other names you thought of?" He asked wisely steering the conversation to more neutral territory.

"Well I also liked Dominic." Edward didn't say anything but when he did speak I knew it was because he was holding back another laugh.

"Bella, you are not giving your child a girls name, kids would tease him endlessly at school." He said earning him another smack.

"Our child….and I thought that you would be smart enough to raise a son that wouldn't let anyone tease him." Edward sighed and mumbled something under his breathe about hormonal mothers.

"What was the other name you thought of?" He asked before I could give him something that even remotely resembled a hormonal mother.

"Anthony, so go ahead and laugh at that one too." I said and a minute or so passed without Edward saying anything. "What, does the oh-so-famous and well opinionated movie star have nothing to say?" I asked and looked up in concern when he still didn't reply. Edward was staring in thin space, his mind a million miles away. "Edward, hey are you okay?" I asked shaking his shoulder. Suddenly he blinked a couple of times and I breathed out in relief. "Welcome back to earth space cadet Cullen." I joked and he smiled.

"That used to be my line. Do you really consider naming him Anthony?" He asked and I nodded. "You know that the boy mom and dad lost dew to that terrible car accident would have been called Anthony?" He asked and I could hear the sadness of the loss he felt towards the brother he would never have.

"I know; that is why I thought that we could call our son Anthony. He'll be like the son she never had and it also insures that he will be spoilt rotten. Do you think they would mind if we called him Anthony?" I asked thinking for the first time about how they might react.

"You'll probably cause mom to have a heart attach from all the excitement and if she recovers from that she'll jump through the roof with joy. Dad would probably just say something like _that is mighty considered of you Bella_ but what he really means is that he will worship the ground his grandson walks on" Edward said and I smiled thinking about how blessed my child would be with Grandparents like that.

"So it's settled then, we'll call him Anthony?" I asked and Edward pulled me tighter into him.

"Yes, Anthony it is. Plus Anthony is a lot better than Dominic in anyway." Edward teased and I smiled at his little joke.

"Well I think we should add Seth too, that way his father also has a part in giving him a name." I said and Edward's chest swelled up again.

"Anthony Seth Cullen, I like it." He said happily just as Anthony kicked me for the first time. Immediately my hand flew to my stomach and Edward looked at me alarm.

"He kicked me." I said and I couldn't help but smile.

"May I?" Edward asked just as he kicked me again. I didn't say anything but just took his hand placing it over the place the baby had kicked last. We waited in anticipation but he didn't kick again. "I don't think he likes me." Edward said and began to pull away. I gripped his hand.

"Wait I think he might have stage fright….Anthony do you want to kick for daddy." I asked towards my stomach and sure enough there was a little bump against his hand. I don't know if it was just change for him to kick at that exact time or if he could really understand me; but I would always remember the way Edward's face lit up and the way love just radiated from him.

"Un-fucking believable." Edward whispered and I playfully smacked the back of his head.

"You should watch your mouth before or Anthony might just cuss like a sailor when he begins to talk." I catechized him and he nodded.

"Sure, whatever you say mom."

**A week later:**

"You missed a spot." I said coming to stand next to Edward where we were busy painting out the baby room.

"No I didn't, you're just imagining things." He said dunking his paint brush in the paint.

"Yes you did." I countered and he finally looked at me.

"Where is this so called spot that I missed?" He asked eyeing the wall in front of us.

"Right…there." I said pulling my brush down his cheek resulting in a thick white stripe. He gawked at me.

"You did not just do what I think you did." He said wiping at his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Who me…..little oh innocent me…..never" I teased slowly backing away from him were he was freshly dunking his paint brush in the paint.

"Say you are sorry or else." He demanded beginning to slaughter towards me.

"Or else what, you wont hurt a heavily pregnant woman would you?" I asked playfully.

"Oh I'm so going to make you beg for mercy." He said smiling wickedly at me.

"You and what army?" I asked when I was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders causing me to scream.

"Oh who needs an army when he has a pet gorilla?" Emmett said and I cut of my screaming mid sentence as Edward began jabbing at my squirming body.

"Say you are sorry." He said after each jab but it was hard to hear him over my giggles and Emmett's loud guffaw.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Alice's voice broke through the screams and Emmett suddenly let go as he grabbed at his ribs. Edward and I froze momentarily and stared at Alice who clearly had jabbed Emmett in his ribs with her dreaded pink I heart New York ruler.

"Oh and are you my size pixie?" Emmett teased and caused all hell to brake loose. Alice attacked Emmett like an infuriated harpy, he had to duck and cover for all he was worth and in the chaos he bumped into a ladder causing the bucket of paint that stood on it to topple over. Paint fell all over Edward's head.

Now Edward was trying to get back at Emmett who was trying to dodge Alice's ruler and all through the commotion all you could hear was ouch's and stop it's and your going to pay's and take that's. I took pity on Emmett and was using my paint brush as a sword against Alice's ruler which caused paint drops to spatter in every direction.

"What in the world is going on here?" Esme exclaimed and stared at all of us. Alice had broken through my defense and launched her ruler into Emmett's rock hard abs. Edward's paint brush was a few inches from my face. Emmett was holding onto Edwards color keeping him away from me. All of us were covered in drops and patches of paint.

"Uhm….we uhm…..were trying to….you see mom what happened is….uhm." Esme interrupted Edward's weak attempt of an explanation where he sounded like a child confessing to his latest sin.

"What I see is a mess. Thousands of dollar's worth of fashion is destroyed, paint is being wasted and I'm sure your neighbor might have called the police." We dropped our gazes to the floor acting like five year olds instead of the grown-ups we were.

"What I see is friends having some fun painting out a room. Your way seems to be a lot more fun than our way. In the olden days we would just paint the wall, smile at each other when it was done and that was it. I like this new way." She said and when we looked up all she was smiling warmly at all of us. "So since no one is getting murdered why don't you go clean up and come downstairs for some lunch. Oh and Emmett since I made enough food for a bear your more than welcome to stay." Esme teased him, while the rest of us looked around at the mess we caused.

"If you insist then who am I to refuse such an offer." He exclaimed and she laughed as she walked away.

"Edward since you are the one who started everything you can clean this place, come on Alice let's go help Esme." I hooked my arm through Alice's and we left the room laughing.

"How exactly did I start this?" Edward asked as we left the room.

"You missed a spot; better do what she says before Alice comes after you with that ruler of hers. I swear that thing was a gift from Satan." Alice giggled at Emmett's reply. I rolled my eyes, Alice and her possessed ruler - 213846 the rest of the world – 0.

**One month later:**

"Edward you have to come see this?" I shouted loudly up the stairs before walking back over to the couch in the living room. A few seconds later he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it?" He asked as he made his way over.

"Shush and watch this. I turned up the sound of the TV.

_Welcome back to the Daily Ten, breaking news is that there is a whole other reason for Edward Cullen's sudden curtain call on the entertainment industry. _

"_I want to focus on scriptwriting." he said, we say that Edward Cullen is focusing on some far from entertainment. He is settling into one of the most normal roles yet, becoming a husband and a father. _

_Yes you heard right, Edward Cullen is going to be a father. Who is the lucky woman that Edward chose to spent the rest of his life with? According to a close source to the couple the mystery girl is non-other than Isabella Swan. It's no surprise that she fell to the charms of Edward Cullen, what is surprising is the fact that he kept his relationship a secret. _

_What does he have to hide and just how long have these two been dating? _

Edward muted the TV and turned to me. "Bella I'm so sorry about this. I have no idea how word got out to the press but I swear to you that I will put a stop to this right now." I placed my hand on his arm to calm him down.

"Don't act too hastily, that will only fume the rumors more. Honestly what did you expect was going to happen, you just take your last bow and Hollywood was going to forget all about you?" He looked at me cocking an eyebrow, his eyes got a little bigger and he shrugged.

"Pretty much yeah, I figured it would be an out of sight out of mind thing." I stifled a laugh.

"Edward honestly, you were the most sought after bachelor in Hollywood. No way are woman all over the world just going to forget about you. Plus I knew that if I was going to marry you that the media was going to be part of the package." He looked at me dumbfounded and it took several minutes for him to put his thoughts into words.

"So what do you suppose we do?" He asked slumping back into the couch.

"Well we can't hide in this house forever, so I propose we do an interview with two maybe three magazines. That way our lives can return to its normal routine and the media get what they want at the same time. It's a win, win situation." He thought about what I said for awhile.

"When did you become so wise?" He asked sounding much calmer already.

"I guess becoming wiser is part of the process of becoming a mother." I joked and he gave me that crooked smile that I love so much.

"You do know that if we do this, life is not going to be normal around here." I smiled rolling my eyes.

"And when has anything about us ever been normal. Besides normal is just a setting on a washing machine." He was about to respond when his cell phone began to ring.

"Emmett…..yes we've seen it. No she doesn't want you to sue anybody. Well that was her thoughts exactly. No not tomorrow we have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Yes Friday would be great….I think it would be best if they came to the house. No don't comment on anything. Ok see you tonight." He switched of his phone and turned to me.

"Emmett says reporters have been calling him non stop and he also thinks that we should do a few interviews. He is going to set up some interviews with a select group of reporters and we're going to talk to them from the comfort of our own home." I nodded as I tried hard not to think about what I was actually going to say to all of them. It was one thing coming up with the idea but it is a whole other thing actually doing it.

My phone rang and I groaned knowing that it would be my mother, she was addicted to E! I answered putting her on speaker phone.

"Bella did you see it?" She asked in her hysterical shrieking voice.

"Hello mother." I said sarcastically.

"The formalities can wait, DID YOU SEE IT!" I rolled my eyes and Edward stifled a laugh.

"Yes mother we saw it." I answered her calmly hoping to dampen some of her excitement.

"Oh isn't this great. You're actually on TV." This time Edward couldn't help the chuckle that escaped through his lips.

"Yeah that's just super mom but I wasn't on TV my name was just mentioned. No big deal." My mother huffed.

"Tell that to the reporters that's been calling me non-stop for the past hour." Edward stopped laughing and looked serious for the first time since I answered the phone.

"You didn't tell them anything did you mom?" I asked hoping that my air brained mother did just for once keep a level head.

"Of course not, I just gave them the two words reporters love the most. No comment. I've always wanted to say something like that. By-the-way, I'm not stupid you know." I sighed gratefully to whichever God decided to give me a break. "I have to go your father just returned from work and he hasn't seen it yet, good thing I recorded it." I groaned and said goodbye to her.

"Did you miss just being normal?" I asked Edward who pulled me into a hug.

"Every single day." He said sighing and I looked up at him in concern.

"I bet you regret asking me to marry you now." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"I don't regret anything Bells, you are my life now."

**One month later:**

It took longer than I thought for the media to move onto another hot gossip topic. I couldn't go walk in the park anymore, every time I went out I had three body guards to protect me from deranged fans, a limo was waiting for me whenever I wanted it and complete strangers would wave at me in shops.

I also found that being Edward Cullen's fiancé came with some benefits. When I shopped for maternity clothes I was offered a nice soft couch, whatever beverage I desired and assistants would bring racks and racks of clothing to me. If you asked me that took the fun out of shopping, after all half the fun of shopping is browsing through the endless selves of clothing (or so I have been told by Alice).

I preferred the rich way of shopping because I can escape the shop so much faster. The other benefit I got was the fact that everyone was so ready to help you, like the usher at Emmett's hotel.

"Mrs. Swan can I help you with anything?" The usher asked friendly. I read his name tag quickly, Riley.

"No thank you Riley, I'm supposed to meet Edward here for lunch." He smiled and closed the door behind me.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen mentioned that you would be coming by and that I should send you right up to him. He is on the third floor, room number thirty six." I thanked him and after he called the elevator for me, honestly how hard is it to press a button, he left with a friendly bow. The elevator arrived with a ding; and the ride to the third floor was over very quickly.

The door nearest to me was marked number thirty so I made my way down the hall. At room thirty four I could hear someone talking loudly. By the time I reached room thirty five I could hear that it was Edward and some woman.

"What are you going to do Edward?" The unknown woman asked.

"What can I do Jane? I asked her to marry me." Edwards said and I stopped in front of room thirty six, the door was standing ajar. Jane? Jane was his ex-girlfriend. My heart stopped beating; they were talking about me or more like discussing me.

"You'll have to think of something, one can only fool yourself for so long." Without realizing it I had drifted nearer to the opening in the door and could hear everything they said clearly.

"I never meant to cause anyone any harm, I thought I was doing the right thing." Edward said and my breath caught in my throat.

"You're going to regret it for the rest of your life….." I couldn't stand there and listen to it anymore. I felt my heartbreak into a million pieces all over again, I turned around and as quietly and as quickly as I could I walked back to the elevator. I pressed the button for the ground floor and knew what I was going to do.

**Epov: **

"You're going to regret it for the rest of you life if you don't deal with this problem now." Jane said and I sighed.

"Jane you don't deal with Tanya, you put on the toughest pair of gloves you can find and only then do you deal with that pussycat. Just when things started to work between me and Bella my sordid history had to catch up with me." I sighed and fell down in one of the comfy chairs in Emmett's office.

"Well things will only last between you and Bella if you face Tanya because you know that she will always believe that you two are madly in love until you set things straight with her." Jane said and I knew she was right.

I was under Tanya's spell long enough to know that she was pretty passionate about things and if she didn't get what she wanted she lost her mind. She could endanger Bella's life. How could I have ever thought that I loved her and not just that I believed I loved her enough to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Fine ask Emmett to tell Tanya I will see her tomorrow in his office, the sooner I take care of her the sooner I can go on with my life." She nodded and smiled in my direction.

"Don't worry Edward everything will be fine, what is the worst she can do?" Castrate me, commit suicide or hurt Bella. There was no telling what that mental case was capable of. I said nothing of this to Jane of course; I caught a glimpse of the time and stood up hastily.

"I have to go Jane, Bella and I have plans for lunch." I gave her a quick hug before walking out of the room and to the elevator. As I rode down to the ground floor I couldn't help but smile at the fact that my life improved profoundly because of one of these contraptions. Riley hurried over to me when he spotted me coming out of the elevator.

"Mr. Cullen is Mrs. Swan alright. She looked mighty upset when she came back downstairs." I stopped in my tracks and looked at him in surprise.

"Bella was here?" I asked my voice quivering slightly.

"Yes, I sent her upstairs and ten minutes later she came back down mighty upset." Motherfucker, the office door was standing ajar. Bella must have heard something and made the wrong conclusion like all eavesdroppers tend to do. I began running to my Volvo, my gut feeling was telling me to get home and to get home right now.

I zigzagged through the traffic and snow scattered every wear as I skidded to a stop in front of our house. Bella's limo wasn't there and without going inside I knew what I was going to find. Still I had to make sure that my worst fear was true and I made my way inside the house.

Everything was quiet; I checked the rooms systematically all the while calling out her name as if that would bring her back to me. When I finally reached our room I knew that she had left me. There was a piece of paper on the bed and in the middle of it was the engagement ring I bought her a week after I asked her to marry me. I picked up the letter and without feeling I read the few lines she had written.

**Edward. **

**I don't think I will survive if you ever left me again. I barely survived the last time you did and we weren't even together then. So I will make it easy for you, since you regret asking me to marry you so much I will walk out of your life. You will never see me again and with luck it would be as if I never existed. **

**Goodbye Edward. **

I sat down with my back against the bed, I felt no emotion, no pain and I wondered if this was what it felt like when your heart stopped beating because I swore I didn't have a heart left.

Something fell onto my cheek; it rolled down and caught on the tip of my nose.

For the first time in my life I realized that I was crying.

**A/N I have finally found some time to write another chapter. I hope this chapter made sense because I'm heavily sleep deprived and could barely concentrate. Why does it take so long for caffeine to kick in? Oh and this chapter marked the return of Alice's dreaded ruler ;) I just had to put that in.**

**A big thanks to all reviewers, your reviews is much appreciated as always. **

**Feel free to review. **


	10. Grandma

**Disclaimer: It grieves me to say that my initials start with D. and not S. therefore I'm not Stephenie Meyers and I do not own anything Twilight. **

**10. Grandma**

**Bpov:**

How could I have been so stupid, believing that Edward could change like that? As soon as he had found something that was better than me he would move on, I thought that it was different this time, that he had truly seen the error in his ways. Still it did hurt hearing how he regretted ever asking me to marry him. I was grateful that I chose to get married after the baby was born, that I could persuade Alice to wait before she had the wedding dress made.

This way there was no mess, no explanations. I was sure that Edward would post his return to the big screen in tomorrow's news paper and that he would have some explanation to the ending of his relationship. Truly I didn't care anymore what Edward did. He had caused me pain for the last time. Jackass! I couldn't help but curse him. I only had his attention because I didn't treat him like everyone else.

I was different and for a short while that was enough, then he got what he wanted and went in search of something better. Clearly he has found it with Jane, she was beautiful and wasn't expecting another mans child.

"Fifty-second Mulberry Lane." The cab driver said as he stopped in front of an old house. I starred at the house, only a single light shown in the living room. Good that would mean that she was still awake. Nobody will look for me here and by the time my mother considers this place I would have had plenty of time to think.

I paid the cabbie his fee and with a single bag of luggage walked to the small black garden gate. It creaked a little when I opened it; I smiled remembering how I rode on that little thing when I was toddler. I slowly walked up the steps of the front porch and without thinking about how this was a mistake I knocked three times. There was a soft scuffling sound before the door was opened slowly.

I smiled as I recognized the petite form in the door. Her hair was a little greyer and it was thinner than I remember, her brown eyes were alert as ever and she still wasn't wearing any glasses. She still smelled of peppermint and baby powder and she was smiling widely at me revealing her perfect false teeth. "Bells, what a lovely surprise it is to see you. Come in dear before you catch a cold." She stepped out of the way and I walked past her.

I dropped my bag on the floor and she barely closed the door before I engulfed her in a hug. "Grandma I missed you so much." I said into her shoulder as she hugged me back.

"I missed you too. Bells, but running away from your troubles is not going to solve anything." I sighed and stood away from her.

"You couldn't have just let me get comfortable first before you began to preach?" I teased lightly and followed her to her living room. She sat down on the ground in front of her TV which was screen less. That stupid thing must be broken again. She rummaged in a toolbox before fidgeting inside the TV. "Fixing the TV again?" I asked as I settled into her worn but comfy couch.

"TV's are easy it's people you need manuals for." She said and I smiled. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to drag it out of you?" She asked glancing up before returning to her work.

"There is nothing to drag out; I'm just visiting for a while." She snorted and pointed one of her well manicured fingers in my direction. It always boggled my mind how she could fix anything from the dishwasher to her car without ever messing up her nails.

"Well judging by that baby bump I would say that there is something to drag out. Whatever it is it better start with Grandma I'm sorry I never told you that you are going to become a great Grandmother." I huffed; she surely knew how to put someone on a guilt trip.

"That is not my fault, I asked mom to tell you about the baby. How was I supposed to know that she didn't tell you anything?" I asked and she rolled her eyes snorting again.

"Your mother stopped talking to me the day she married your father." I sighed here we go again. She wanted mom to marry Phil, the baseball player from Jacksonville. He would have given her a life full of money and endless possibilities. Instead my mother married Charlie, she helped to pay all the bills by working as a kindergarten teacher and she would never have the social life she would have had if she married Phil.

"Well I would not talk to you to if you told me that I was making the biggest mistake of my life by marrying a commoner." Her hand froze for a second before she continued working on the TV.

"Well it's a good thing then that we aren't talking about her, so you better start talking; I haven't got all day to listen to your boy troubles." I contemplated on whether just to go hide somewhere else but if someone would understand it would be my grandmother. No matter what my mother did to keep her out of our life's she was always there for me when I needed her the most.

"Grandma I'm sorry I never told you that you are going to become a great Grandmother." She tried to hide it but I could see the side's of her mouth pull up in a smile. "You remember this one friend I had when I was little? Edward Cullen?" I asked and she looked up nodding her head.

"That jackass, who treated you like dirt in high school? I remember him well, isn't he some heartthrob in Hollywood now?" How in the world did she know that Edward was a well known actor in Hollywood let alone a heartthrob? "Sometimes I do crawl out of the rock I live under to see what is going on in the world." She said obviously picking up on my confused look.

"Grandma no one said that you lived under a rock." She snorted again.

"Well all of you think it, now stop changing the subject and get on with your story." I rolled my eyes; she was always the drama queen.

"Well a couple of months ago we sort of got stuck together in an elevator." She began to chuckle.

"I bet that elevator reeked of guilt and some sweet choking aftershave." I smiled and shook my head.

"Not really but he had no idea who I was at first." She quirked one of her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something. "Do you want to hear this story or not grandmother because it seems you have an opinion about everything." She glared at me.

"Well I was just going to say that asshole fits him better than jackass but now that you mentioned how irritating my opinions are I'll keep them to myself." She huffed and began working vigorously on the TV.

"Anyway I kind of told him he was a jackass and an asshole…" She muttered good girl under her breathe. "But that only seemed to form a black whole that brought him back into my universe. It's sad really because my universe had enough of those already. We became sort of friends again and one night I came home from dinner and Jacob…."

She made a very ugly noise at the sound of his name. "That reminds me if you ever warn me about a guy again and I don't listen to you clobber me over the head or something because you were right he was scum." She looked up and frowned a little.

"What did that jerk do?" She asked her mouth pulled into a hard line.

"Well he got really jealous and in a drunken rage he almost beat me to death." She started breathing heavily.

"I hope someone fucked him up nicely for you." She said and I smiled, she always swore like that we she got mad.

"Yeah Edward hit him and Emmett broke his nose. I was rather sad that I didn't get to hit him. He is rotting in jail now." She calmed down and picked up a screw driver.

"I hope some murderous inmate makes him his little bitch." I gawked at her.

"Grandmother!" I exclaimed and she just ignored me.

"Don't grandmother me; a man should never hit a woman. Edward earned himself some brownie points in my book." My heart contracted a little when she reminded me just how nice Edward could be.

"I found out I was pregnant when I woke up from the semi-coma caused by a small concussion. Edward asked me to marry him because he didn't want to slander my name and after thinking about it for a while and a little argument with my inner self I agreed to it. Anyway Jacob showed up and Edward and Emmett took care of him. Edward bought us a house and everything was just going fine until I overheard how he regretted ever asking me to marry him."

I paused here trying to fight back tears that were trying to brake over the rim. I swore that I was done crying over him. "So after you eavesdropped on a conversation he had, you decided to run away." She said matter-of-factly and I frowned at her.

"I'm not running away from anything. I just don't want him to leave me again liked he did at high school. I barely handled that, you remember how I was." She nodded.

"You were a cowering little girl that thought her life was over because her first love treated her like trash." Blood rushed to my face as anger began to boil up inside of me.

"I was not cowering from anything." She shrugged.

"Then what do you call living like a zombie for about a year." She returned to working on the TV and I glared at her little frame.

"Depressed, heartbroken and I'll maybe even settle for inconsolable." I said thinking that was the best way to describe the emotions I was going through back then.

"What ever makes you sleep at night sweetie. You were pathetic and that is being generous. You could have gone out there and fought for him, you could have told him how you felt and then if he still didn't want you, you would have gotten over it in two weeks instead of moping around for a year about what ifs." I huffed.

"Would've, should've, could've it still doesn't change anything about the now. He doesn't want me and I'm just making it easier for him to get back to his old life." I said and for a while she didn't say anything in response.

"Did it ever cross that brilliant mind of yours that maybe just maybe he was talking about someone else?" She asked softly and I frowned.

"There is no one else; I'm the only one he was engaged to." She huffed and looked up shaking her head.

"Did you not read anything the magazines posted about him in all of these years?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, when he left it hurt too much to even think about him. I ignored every magazine stand I walked by because it was to hard to look at it and risk seeing his face. Seeing how happy he was while I was…was…" I searched for the right word.

"While you were feeling sorry for yourself and let life just pass you by?" She tried to help and I nodded in defeat. So what if I was depressed, he walked out on me without even saying goodbye. Did I really mean that little to him?

"Well he was engaged to a woman. Some actress that couldn't really act but who's gorgeous and she flaunted it pretty well. Anyway Edward called it off after about four months leaving her at the altar. I thought he was just a jackass but it turns out that she was secretly paying his friends to end their friendships with him. She was slowly taking control of everything and everyone in his life."

Why did Edward not tell me this before?

_Because it was common knowledge and he might have thought that you read the article like everyone else. _

Shut up now is not the time for you to speak up. I scolded my inner voice.

"Well his friends weren't really his friends if they were so easily bought of. Still what does that have to do with anything?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I think that he was talking about her and not you. A guy doesn't buy a house if he isn't willing to spend the rest of his life with that person. Plus considering that he already had a failed engagement he would not propose again if he could help it especially if he was going to raise someone else's child in the process." Well when she put it that way it does seem unlikely that he would do such a thing.

"Still this is Edward we are talking about and he grew tired of me back then who says he didn't grow tired of me now?" She shrugged again.

"Maybe you are right, maybe he just grew tired of you like he did before. But what if you had a hormonal over reaction and you got it all wrong. What if you runaway and don't talk things out with him and it turns out to be the biggest mistake of your life?" She asked as she slipped the screen back in its place and fastened it again.

"I don't know, look I'm tired and I had an emotional day. I think I'm going to go to bed. Is it ok if I spend the night?" She pressed the power button and the screen flickered to life.

"Sure, sure. Sleep on it, I'm sure that you will see that you made a horrible mistake and will go talk to him." I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"Don't hold your breath ok." I said and she snorted again.

"If I did that with your mother I would have died a long time ago." I smiled and kissed her on her soft grey hair before making my way to the spare room I always used when I visit her. I stripped out of my clothes mechanically and slipped on my pajamas.

_You know that she is right._

Ok, I am not arguing with you.

_Oh, come on Isabella that's what we do. Ok? We have these inner conversations daily! Am I going to look stupid? Am I pretty enough? Did Jacob always have that jealous rage inside of him? Should Edward be with me instead of with some famous movie star? _

No, ok you're wrong. Jacob never hit me before and he brought me back to life and Edward loved me.

_Whatever you say, Isabella….whine, whine, mope, mope, always the victim. My life sucks, Jake hit me and Edward lied! Boo hoo. _

You really are a bitch you know that?

_I'm not the one who ran away from Edward. People always leave or Isabella drives them away. _

I argued myself to sleep and after a restless night I woke up feeling even worse than I did before I went to sleep. I took a nice warm shower but even that couldn't make the stress go away. I found grandma in the kitchen where she was preparing breakfast. "You are in a cheery mood." I said and she smiled widely.

"Did you look at the morning paper?" I shook my head not even trying to figure out what random thought was going through her head this time. She picked up the paper from the counter and threw it neatly in front of me.

"Grandma I'm really not in the mood ok." I whined pushing it to the side and helped myself to some bacon.

"Would you just shut up and look at the stupid thing." I sighed and did as she said if I wasn't going to do it now she was going to pester me until I did.

"Ok so what am I supposed to be looking…." My sentence trailed of as I caught sight of the headline.

**Jackass says he's sorry. **

_Jackass claims he met a girl when he was three years old. They became fast friends. He says that since he could remember all he new was that every story of his child hood that was worth telling starts with his and her name. But like all tragic love story's he was a complete jerk at high school and messed everything up. _

_Years later he met her again in an elevator and she completely turned his world upside down. He proposed in weeks and she made him the happiest man alive by agreeing to be his wife. But instead of sharing a happily ever after she left him yesterday dew to a big misunderstanding and now he's just miserable. _

_He would just like a chance to explain everything and that she should not just give up on a love like theirs. He does love her and he will always love her, he doesn't care how long it takes or how much it will cost him but he will not rest until he found her again. _

_All he is asking for is for her to return to him so that he can explain everything. _

_Well whoever you are mystery girl; I hope that you give jackass another chance. _

I looked up from the newspaper into the smiling face of my grandmother. "See I told you it was just a big misunderstanding." I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. "You stay here; I'll go see who it is.

"Like, I can go anywhere else." I mumbled after her reading the article again.

"Bella that asshole of a jackass wants to see you." My grandmother called down the hallway making me jump. Wait…is Edward here? Did she just call Edward an asshole and a jackass in front of his face? My palms began to sweat as I made my way to the living room.

"Now you listen to me boy, if you so much as upset her I'll fuck you up." My grandmother said in a stern voice and Edward all but gaped at her.

"Grandmother, that's enough." I said and she smiled friendly her serious face vanishing completely.

"I have my eye on you boy." She said in Edward's direction before leaving us alone in the room. I knew she was standing in the hallway listening in on our conversation.

"I see where you get your wittiness from." Edward said dryly.

"Sorry about that she can be a little protective sometimes." I said apologetically.

"Just a little…..Bella listen I can explain." I held up my hand stopping him.

"Edward I have no words…." He interrupted me.

"It was just one big misunderstanding." He said defensively.

"Oh, no, wait. I thought of some. Jerk, ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat-boy, low life, butt-faced miscreant!" He chuckled.

"Butt-faced miscreant?" I ignored him.

"Why would you do something like that?" I asked and he was trying hard not to love.

"I'm sorry…..butt-faced miscreant?" He asked and I heard a chuckle coming from the hallway.

"Edward." I said trying to be serious but even I had trouble not to start smiling.

"Yes." He said the tiredness gone from his face.

"You're happy." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed and I broke into a smile to.

"Did you do something sluttish?" I asked and he almost chocked on his own spit.

"I'm not that happy. I found you and that's why I'm happy. I wasn't going to let you just walk out of my life like that. You only heard one half of the conversation and as usual you assumed the fucking worst. I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Tanya. Jane told me she was in town and that she wanted to see me."

Wait, he proposed to Tanya Denali? "Ok so I over reacted but why didn't you tell me that you were engaged before?" I asked and he shrugged.

"It was not like it was some fucking state secret Bells, it was like in every magazine on earth."

_I told you so. _

Shut up.

"I didn't read any magazine's back then; it hurt too much." He frowned and sat down on the chair.

"I really hurt you when I left all those years ago, didn't I?" He asked and I nodded.

"More than you know." He shook his head.

"No I do know, you see when I found that letter I cried. I didn't feel any emotion whatsoever and I cried like a little boy. I thought that my life ended or something. When I finally got my emotions under control I called a newspaper and paid them a ton of money to publish that article. Then I remembered that you always came here when you're upset and I drove through the night to get here. Now I'm only hoping that you will come back to me."

He said and for the first time I truly looked at him, his wrinkled clothes, his day old beard, the shaggy bags under his eyes and the way warmth and love just radiated of him.

"Of course she will, now kiss her already." Grandmother exclaimed from the door. Edward didn't wait for an invitation as he closed the distance between us and kissed me full on the lips.

I responded instantly, snaking my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He deepened the kiss and I kissed him with everything I had. How could I ever think that I could walk away from this?

"I said kiss her not eat her fucking face of."

We heard grandmother say but we didn't really care.

**An/ ok so this chapter turned out a lot differently than what I imagined. I just love creating new characters for a story. I wanted to write grandmother in such a way that she seemed like the wisest person on earth but at the same time you could see that she and Bella was a lot alike. Well at least that is how I'm hoping she was portrayed. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed her as much as I enjoyed writing her.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, over three hundred reviews for a story I just intended to be a one-shot…WOW. It's thanks to every one of the reviewers that I decided to make this into a full blown story. So virtual cookies and hugs to everyone who reviewed. **

**As always you are more than welcome to leave a review.**


	11. Acting, babies and closure

**Disclaimer: It grieves me to say that my initials start with D. and not S. therefore I'm not Stephenie Meyers and I do not own anything Twilight. **

**11. Acting, babies and closure.**

**Epov: **

"So you know what your part of the plan is?" I asked Bella and she bit the bottom of her lip.

"Yes but I still think your insane, there is no way that I'm going to be able to pull this off." She said pacing across the office floor.

"Bella you have to stop thinking of yourself as a weakling, you are the strongest person I know and you can do this." I said stepping in front of her and pulling her close, as I hugged her I rubbed soothing circles on her lower back trying to get her to relax.

"Well that makes one of us, I'm not an actress and there is no way that I can pull off something like this. She's going to see right through me." I snorted and looked down into her big doe eyes.

"Bella you give her way to much credit, you are actually implying that she has a brain." She gave me a weak smile.

"Well what does that say about your taste in woman, you were engaged to her and now you are engaged to me." I smiled back and gave her cute nose a kiss.

"That my taste in women has improved a lot. Besides she has nothing on you, you are my best-friend and I love you; that's way better than a controlling relationship." She sighed and buried her face in my chest. The fragrance of her strawberry scented hair made me a little lightheaded and I had to force myself to concentrate on our plan.

"Still, I don't see why Jane can't just tell her to back the hell of. Or we can get grandmother to do it, I'm sure she will be more than happy to help you out. Or we can even get Alice and her gift from Satin ruler, I'm sure she will be happy to find a new place to probe that thing." I chuckled as I pictured Alice storming into the office with her pink little I heart New-York ruler, slicing and dicing the air.

"Bella, Jane and I have no relationship whatsoever. Grandma might be able to scare her with the back the fuck of routine but that will just piss her off even more believe me I've been down that rode one to many times before. Plus she looked tired from the trip back so as she said, go tell her to shut the fuck up and to listen to what you have to say. Plus you should remember that a Swan doesn't take shit from anyone." I said smiling at the thought about the little blunt woman that meant so much to Bella.

"As for Alice, Tanya already has something stuck so far up her ass I don't think her ruler would do any good." My last comment brought out a little nervous laugh from her.

"So remind me when must I come into the office?" She asked and I sighed in relief. For the plan to work Bella needs to be as calm as possible and right now that was my only priority.

"About ten minutes after Tanya and I have been alone." I said and Bella hugged me tighter.

"What if she tries seducing you or starts stripping naked or something?" I hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"I am not that easily seducible and if she strips naked we'll catch everything on the security camera and threaten to post it on Youtube if she doesn't leave us alone." She sighed and stepped out of my embrace.

"Ok then why don't we do that, it seems a lot easier than the plan you and grandma came up with." I rolled my eyes and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You would so easily get your hands dirty in a blackmail scandal?" I asked and she halted her pacing to glare at me.

"It's only a scandal of other people find out and right now that seems highly unlikely so yeah I would." She started pacing again.

"Bella you have to do this, this is the only way that she is going to stay out of our lives. I wouldn't have asked you if there was any other way but your grandmother is right. All we have to do is tell her to get the fuck out f our lives and then we can live happily ever after." Bella smiled and it lit up her whole face.

"You know that grandma's version of happily ever after is with her meddling into our lives every chance she gets." I smiled not mentioning that I don't mind Grandma's meddling.

"Most probably but don't let us worry about the future now, the present still needs a lot of work." She sighed and then shaking her shoulders as if finally deciding something she walked up to me.

"You behave yourself you hear." Then she kissed me, I pulled her close just as there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you but it is time Bella." Jane said from the doorway and Bella sighed again.

"I still don't think that I can do this." She said and I gave Jane a look that said I needed some help in this. She nodded and took a few steps into the room.

"Of course you can Bella, after all you have something she never had and that is what is going to get you through this." Jane said softly but it did have the calming effect on Bella that I had hoped for.

"What I'm almost nine-months pregnant?" Bella asked and Jane chuckled a little.

"No I was talking more along the lines of you possessing Edward's heart but I guess that works to." Bella smiled and turned back to me.

"You behave ok; I don't want to come back in here dragging her off of you." I smiled and she gave me another kiss before she padded out of the room with Jane by her side.

"You know I can't even believe that I ever thought that Edward was going to leave me for you." I heard her say as they walked out of the office to the room next door. Ok the plan is in motion, now it is only up to me to keep Tanya off of me long enough so that Bella can put her in her place. My phone vibrated suddenly and I took it out to glance at the message Riley had sent me.

**The witch had just landed, one minute. **

I smiled and placed the phone back in my pocket. Exactly one minute later the office door burst open and in walked one of Hollywood's most beautiful blondes.

"Oh Edward I have missed you so much." She twitched her way over to me (it still boggles my mind how she can walk straight while she twitched her ass all over the place) and throwing her arms around me gave me a hug. Her sweet intoxicating perfume engulfed me and I had to stifle a sneeze.

I couldn't help but compare her to exactly how different she was to the natural smell that always surrounded Bella. Her hair that reached to just under my chin and it was hard and stiff, she must have emptied a can of hairspray on it again. After she was done clutching me to her, a bit over possessively, and without her noticing that I didn't hug her back she stepped back still smiling at me.

"You are such a naughty boy for not returning any of my phone calls Edward." She said in her little whiny high school girl voice that I hated so much.

"Let me just remind you that we are no longer together. We are something of the past, I have moved on. Don't you think that it is time for you to move on to?" I asked firmly and her smile faltered for a second before she was her radiant self once again.

"Do you really think that, that little whore you picked up could ever be as good as me in bed?" She asked her voice laced with hate.

"No, Bella is not as good as you in bed…" A small satisfying smile spread across her face. "She is ten times better than you will ever be." The smile disappeared and she glared at me.

"I know you better than anyone Edward; you will never be satisfied with someone like her at your side. She will never understand you like I do. I now your hearts most inner desires, I understand what it is to date a superstar; I understand all the things that take up so much of your time. I can support you in ways that she can't and the media won't label me as someone who had to get pregnant to get you to marry them." I waited for her to stop venting, before I spoke as softly and as controlling as I could.

"Tanya she is not expecting my child. I am not marrying her because I got her pregnant. I am marrying her because I love her. She doesn't control every little aspect of my life like you did. No that is not true she does control it because ever since she walked back in my life I have done nothing more than eat, drink and breathe Bella. Everything I do is to make life better for her, to make our future more secure. She has been my best friend and she knows me better than anyone else. She has known me when I was at my worst and she has known me when I was at my very best." I said and I could see that I had finally struck a nerve. I glanced at my watch; Bella will set in motion the final part of the plan in three minutes.

"But I love you Edward, I always have and I always will. Do you find a twisted pleasure in parading around with her on your arm? You broke my heart Edward, I think about you every minute of every day. I can barely concentrate at my work. Please give us another chance, leave that silly commoner behind and let's get back to being Hollywood's golden couple. You know that, that is where you belong." She said stomping her foot like a little girl.

"Why are you acting like a child?" I asked ignoring the beginnings of what was promising to be a very big headache.

"Why are you being so stubborn? You know I am what you want." She countered pouting her lips and squeezing her boobs forward as if that was going to convince me to go back to her.

"Tanya all of that was very seductive….once. But I've finally grown up and realized that infatuation is not love. And I would rather own nothing and have everything than own everything and have nothing." She looked confused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Just then Bella walked into the office. She didn't even look at Tanya as smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it to much; he didn't know what that meant either until recently so I'm sure that if you give it some thought it will come to you. Hello sweetie." She said as she stopped in front of me. She reached up and kissed me full on the lips, it was soft and lingering and yelled only one thing…. I was hers.

"Who the hell are you?" Tanya asked in her little bitch voice. This was usually where everyone scattered to get away from her. Bella smiled up to me and finally turned around to face her.

"Isabella Swan, Edward's fiancé. And you are?" She asked and I was glad her voice didn't falter. Tanya looked at her like she was some escaped lunatic from an asylum.

"Tanya Denali." She said sounding a little confused to why she had to introduce herself in the first place.

"You say that as if it is supposed to mean something." Bella said in her sweetest of voices, it caught Tanya of guard.

"Surely you have heard of me, Edward has certainly told you about his ex-fiancé." Bella shrugged.

"Oh he might have mentioned that he had some famous ex-girlfriend but we had better things to do than discuss his utter long list of ex-girlfriends." Bella made her sound so unimportant than Tanya turned beat red.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to? I am the number one actress in Hollywood and people would dream just about meeting me not to mention actually talk to me." Bella yawned and shrugged again.

"People dream about vacation homes and fancy cars too. Now I'm only going to say this once and you better listen well. Edward is with me and if you so much as try to meddle in our relationship I will melt that fake nose right of your face. Do we understand each other?" Bella asked her the warmness absent from her voice.

"How dare you? You have no idea with who you are messing with, Bella." Bella held up her hand.

"No, you don't have any idea who you are messing with. You might be more popular than me, you might be sexier than me, heck you might even be stronger than me. But are you even a tenth of pissed of as I am. So I say again don't fuck with me. Take your fake nose, your fake smile and your fake boobs and get the fuck out of our lives." Bella said the words so calmly that you wouldn't even say that she was threatening her.

Tanya however seemed to get the message because for the first time I have known Tanya she was completely speechless. "Edward don't come running back to me when your little fling is over because I won't be waiting." Tanya said and I shrugged.

"Just make sure the door doesn't slam you sagging ass on the way out." I said and she huffed, she spun around on her eight inch heels and twitched out of the room.

"How the hell does she even walk straight like that?" Bella asked turning around to face me with a big triumphant smile on her face.

"I asked myself that question ever since I met her. You were absolutely great love." I said kissing her.

"It was easier than I thought, when I heard her ask you to come back to her something inside of me just stood up, but I said some mean things to her, does that make me a mean person?" She asked and I just chuckled.

"Bella you where never mean you just say things like they are and don't care what other people think about it. That is way I love you so much." She smiled at me and flicked the end of my nose playfully.

"And you are still a jackass and that is way I love you so much."

**Two weeks later, in the wee hours of the morning: **

**Bpov:**

"Excuse me coming trough, make way for a very old lady. Thank you now where is my great grandchild?" I looked up as my grandmother walked into my hospital room.

"Mother would you stop making a fool out of yourself. The only thing that is old about you is your view of life." Grandma smiled at my mother.

"It's nice to see you to Renee." She said and then when my father moved uncomfortably she acted all surprised to see him by my mother's side. "Charlie, don't you have some police station to run?" She asked and he sighed.

"Even commoners can take a day of from work." He said friendly as if she didn't insult him at all.

"Mother be nice or leave." My mother said angrily.

"I thought I was nice, I haven't told him that, that shirt needs to be burned and that his stupid moustache reminds me of a raccoon's tail." She said and I interrupted before they could begin to attack each other

"Can you two stop bickering; this is supposed to be about me." I said and that focused grandma's attention back on me.

"Of course dear, don't you think that his shirt needs to be burnt?" She asked innocently.

"Grandma, do you want to hold your grandson?" I said changing the subject firmly.

"Of course I would." She said and gently took the infant from me. "Oh look he has your eyes. Did you decide on a name?" She asked kissing the top of his head.

"Anthony, Seth Cullen." Edward said proudly from where he sat next to me on the hospital bed. I smiled up at him, he surprised me a little. During the birth he was right there next to me, holding my hand and urging me on even though I'm sure I must have broken his hand from clutching it so hard.

"Where is Uncle Emmett's little bundle of joy?" Emmett asked bursting into the room clutching a humongous white polar bear and about ten blue balloons. It's a boy jumped of the balloons in big white letters.

"Right over there." Edward said jutting his chin in Grandma's direction.

"Seems you recovered from your little fainting incident pretty well?" I said and Emmett's smile faltered for a split second.

"I did not faint, I slipped on the floor and hit my head, a little blood and guts do absolutely nothing to me." I chuckled, and rolled my eyes in synchronization with Edward.

"You are Edward's manager are you not?" Grandma asked him when he placed the bear on a chair and tied the balloons to the end of my bed.

"I am but I'm also one of his and Bella's oldest friends plus I have heard a lot about you Granny, and I must confess that I'm a little afraid of you." He joked as he came to stand beside her to peek at Anthony. It was like looking at David and Goliath. Grandma was so small and he was just so big.

"Good, it's better to be afraid than to be brave and foolish. Do you want to hold him?" She asked and he looked at her fear stricken.

"I might hurt him." She chuckled.

"Don't be foolish boy; babies are made of the best glue on earth. That is why they don't fall apart; here just support his neck." She helped him take the baby in his arms, he gently placed his one hand under his neck and his other was supporting the body.

"He is so small." Emmett said sounding all mushy and I swore I saw a tear in the corner of his eyes.

"You did absolutely great Bella." Edward whispered in my ear before kissing my head.

"Where are your parents Edward?" Emmett asked sitting down on the end of the bed, cradling Anthony as if he was a bomb that was going to explode if it was jostled the wrong way.

"They left to go get coffee for everyone; they'll be back anytime now. Anthony is like a love magnet, nobody can stand to be away from him to long." I rolled my eyes; the love magnet included his very proud father.

"Is it all over, did I miss everything?" An exited voice asked from the doorway. Alice was standing there in a grey winters pajama pants with pink hippos all over it. An old NYU T-Shirt rounded of what I guessed was her pajamas. Her hair was standing in total disarray.

"Fell out of bed did we?" Emmett teased but Alice just ignored him when she saw what he was holding. She walked over to him her eyes only fixed on Anthony, she smiled a big warm smile when she finally gazed down on him.

"Love magnet" Edward muttered under his breath.

"Oh Bella he is magnificent." She exclaimed her eyes shining brightly.

"Well I'm glad you think so because Edward though that you and Emmet would like to be his Godparents." Both of their heads snapped up.

"Well we know it's weird to choose a non involved couple but we thought that you two won't mind. Emmett you will have to stop acting like a child of course and Alice you'll have to restrict your ruler use on misbehaving children but we don't think there is anyone better fitted to be his Godparents than the two of you." Edward said quickly and they looked at each other.

"I get to throw all his birthday parties and you buy all the expensive gifts, I guess we can share him over the weekends." Alice said business like and Emmett just stood there with tears running down his face.

"Whatever you say, Tinkerbelle." Emmett said causing all of us to laugh.

"Bella are you feeling ok?" Alice asked finally doing her best friend duty.

"I'm fine Alice, just a little tired and worn out." She nodded and fixed her attention back on Anthony.

"Do you think making them Godparents was such a good idea?" Edward asked softly looking at their possessiveness.

"Who wants coffee?" Esme asked walking into the room balancing crappy hospital coffee on a tray.

"O dear I think we might need to go get more coffee." Carlisle said as he spotted all the people that was now crowding the room.

"Well Edward I think that between loving parents, doting grandparents, a crazy Great grandmother and possessive Godparents Anthony is going to do alright." I said smiling watching my family proudly from me bed.

**Two months later:**

"Just wait here, Mrs. Cullen. He'll be here in a few minutes." The guard said and left me beside a cold steel picnic bench. One of those with the seats attached to the tables. I glanced around at the other visitors and guards in the visiting room if that was even what this place is called. The door to the prison part of the room was unlocked and Jacob strolled in. He looked older and tired; his eyes scanned the room as if he was afraid something or somebody might attack him. When he spotted me he relaxed and that evil little scowl reappeared around his mouth.

The guard un-cuffed him, said something to him to which Jacob just nodded and then he strolled over to me.

"My, my, my Bella. You were the last person I expected to see here. Where is that pretty face lover-boy of yours?" He asked and sat down on the table. I sat down across from him.

"Edward is at home, he understood that facing you was something that I had to do for myself." Jacob glared at me.

"Why all of a sudden do you care about me? You are the reason why I'm rotting in this hellhole." I shook my head not in denial but in amusement.

"Jacob the only one to blame for your current situation is yourself. But I didn't come here to insult you I came here to say that in spite of you I'm happy." The hard look on his face disappeared and he looked down at the table.

"We were happy once too." He said so softly I had to strain to hear him.

"Yes we were but things change and apparently people change to." He breathed deeply and then he looked up and jutted his chin in the direction of my hands.

"I see that you are married, sorry I missed the special wedding feature in the paper." I glanced at the small diamond ring on my ring finger.

"There was no special feature. Edward isn't in the entertainment business any more. We had a small private ceremony about a month ago." Jacob looked up at me and there was a sad look on his face.

"Is he treating you right, there is none of that jackass bullshit like the last time you were friends?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Edward worships the ground I walk on and he will always be a jackass." He nodded and smiled to.

"Good, then I'm glad you are finally happy. Listen I've done a lot of thinking and I'm sorry about…..you know…what I did. I'm going for counseling sessions and they are trying to help me with my rage issues." I nodded and smiled at him.

"That's good Jacob." He looked out the window.

"You know, I never thought my life would turn out this way. I thought you and I would get married, have some kids and grow old together sharing the same pillow. Now I have nothing and every day is a battle to keep your pillow to yourself. But I was wrong to hit you and this is my punishment. I know that now." He looked back at me and I recognized my best friend in those sad eyes.

I knew that I could do what I was talking myself out of dong while I was driving over here. I opened my handbag, one of the ones Alice bought me in London apparently it is the latest fashion, and took out a small photo pushing it towards him. He looked down at it almost studying it. Finally he looked up. "He's got your eyes." He said stroking the outline of a two month old Anthony.

"He's got your hair." I said and Jacob looked at me in shock.

"What did you just say?" He looked at the photo more closely.

"He's yours Jacob; I was about two weeks pregnant when you beat the crap out of me…." Shame flashed across his face. "He is your son." He just kept looking at me. "His name is Anthony, Seth Cullen and Edward and I decided that we were going to tell him who his real father is when he is old enough to understand." He looked at me and there was a determined look on his face.

"Don't tell him who his father is. Please, I don't want him to know. I won't be part of his life. Not that I actually can be since I got a life sentence and all." He added and smiled at his pathetic joke.

"Why, he can come and visit you if he wants." Jacob shook his head.

"No, he is going to have Edward as a father and I would rather he have a jackass as a father than a man who almost beat his mother to death." I looked at him and I knew that deep down he was afraid that his son would be ashamed in having a father like him.

"Jacob Black your time is up." A guard announced at the door and Jacob looked up at me.

"Bella please don't tell him about me, I would appreciate it if you kept me up to date about him as he goes through school and all that." Jacob stood up pushing the photo towards me.

"Keep it, and I'll send you more photo's as he grows up." He nodded and took the small photo. He slipped it in the front pocket of his shirt and as the guard reached him he placed his hands behind his back.

"Thank you for coming Bella and thank you for doing this for me." Once he was cuffed the guard took him away. As I walked out of that cold room and made my way back to the car I knew that I could finally live my life with Edward in peace. Jacob had no hold on me anymore.

In time who knows he might change his mind about meeting his son.

In time Best friends can become assholes.

In time assholes can become friends.

In time best friends who became assholes can change into the man you loved with all your heart.

In time assholes who became friends can become assholes again.

In time I've learned that family doesn't just exist out of parents but it exists out of a teddy bear like manager/friend, a demonic ruler slashing fashion crazed friend and throw in a crazy old grandmother into the mix and you have the best family anyone can ask for.

Most of all I've learned that in time…..anything is possible.

**An/ Sorry for only updating now, I was super busy with work last week, suffered through a cold and almost broke my knee in a netball match so I was in no mood what so ever to write. Anyway as you must have realized by now this is the last chapter, don't ask me what Jacob is doing back in the story….it was like something possessed me while I wrote and when I was myself again he was just there. But I think she needed some closure with him to fully move on with her life. Oh and since almost every reviewer loved grandma so much she is in this chapter as well. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews who reviewed through out the story. I appreciated each and every one of them and the reviews are what molded the story into what it is today. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. Thanks for reading.**

**Feel free to review.**


End file.
